


Love is a Battle

by Chinchilla_7



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Also i couldn't figure out how to incorporate Trina and Mendel, And Jason Doesn't Make an Appearance Until the End, Charlotte is the God of Health, Cordelia is the God of the Harvest, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, M/M, Marvin is the God of Death, Whizzer is the God of Love, god AU, that sort of thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 34
Words: 37,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chinchilla_7/pseuds/Chinchilla_7
Summary: Marvin is the God of Death.Whizzer is the God of Love.Two concepts that seem like they wouldn't want anything to do with each other. And in the beginning, that seems to be the case. Only time will determine how these two co-exist with each other.





	1. Chapter 1

War.

Marvin hates war. Always has. Always will. It causes him to work overtime and drained his energy faster. He didn't understand the need for humans to go to war. It just left him with more work than necessary.

Being the God of Death was already hard enough and now his job was ten times harder.

Most of his time was spent in the front lines of a battlefield, cleaning up the wandering soul of the most recently killed soldiers. He sends them off to their next life, whatever that was; he didn't care. If he did, he'd be a wreck before his day ever started. 

Of course, he was still a bit of a wreck, but he managed to keep a brave face. He had to; he saw every human death that ever occurred to date. 

Most of the time, his job was tolerable. But most of the time, there wasn't a war going on.

So now, not only did Marvin have even more deaths to keep up with, but he had to balance being on the battlefield and being literally everywhere else in the world.

And the worst part?

Every other god blames Marvin for this. It's always the God of Death’s fault for whenever the humans have a higher fatality rate than normal. It's never his fault; if it were up to him, he'd lower the rate just to give himself a break. The gods don't understand that he just cleans up the messes, not make them.

It wasn't fair. It's never been fair. But Marvin had grown to accept that.

He had grown to accept a lot of things.

It got to the point where he stopped caring altogether. That having emotions were pointless. He became cold-hearted, but only because he thought it was best.

It didn't really matter anyway. He never actually talked to anyone. No god likes him so none talk to him. Unless it's to blame him for something, of course.

And right now, the gods were blaming him. This war? All his fault. All the deaths were because of him. The God of War? No, he's fine. It's not like he's the one who caused this war. That's absurd. It's all the God of Death, obviously.

Marvin huffed to himself as he whisked on, yet another, soldier to his next life. He looked around, noticing that most of the fighting for this battle was over. Now, he stood in a vacant field filled with vacant corpses.

He sighed, knowing that this was going to be one of the few chances he had to rest before another battle breaks out. He quickly left the field and found himself standing in the middle of the living room in his small apartment in New York.

He preferred it here rather than the Underworld, his actually residence, since not many gods knew about this place and he was allowed the privacy he wanted.

Marvin didn't even bother heading up to his bedroom, finding the couch just as welcoming. He fell face first onto the couch and let exhaustion take him over. He asleep almost instantly.

Normally, he didn't need sleep. He was a god. No god needs sleep. Some just do it for pleasure, but Marvin never really had the luxury of time to sleep. Someone was usually always dying. The only acception he gave himself was when moments like these happened. When there was a plague, famine, or a war, anything of the sorts, he allowed himself to rest so he didn't self destruct.

This shit just drained him. And it made him much more irritable. Not like anyone ever bothered him to begin with. But at times like these, some of the younger gods came around to try and chat with him about all the death.

The younger gods were always the idiots. At least, in Marvin's opinion.

Right now, however, Marvin was fine. No one was bothering him and he was able to rest for the first time in, what felt like, months. He just slept.


	2. Chapter 2

War.

Whizzer hates war. Always has. Always will. It goes against everything he believes. Why do humans fight? There isn't a lot of good that comes out of fighting. At least, in Whizzer’s opinion.

That, and also he was working overtime now. So many siblings, spouses and children are in need of comfort and a little extra love now that their brothers, husbands, or fathers are out on the battlefield.

It annoyed him. This could've all been avoided if humans weren't idiotic. But there wasn't a lot that he could do; he was the God of Love. He could offer advice and provide alternative routes and that was about as far as he could take things.

He wanted to do more and be a better help to everything. Instead, he did small things. Take away a person's pain and sorrow and replace it with comfort and warmth. It was better than nothing he supposed. But still, he wanted to do more.

Most gods his age felt the same way. They saw their powers as minimal and useless. They never realized how much their powers actually do. Younger gods still had a lot to learn, being as naïve as they are.

One thing Whizzer still had to learn was who to blame for all of this.

Of course, he was blaming the God of Death. A lot of humans experience death, it's only logical to blame the god named after that. It's his fault. If the God of Death, maybe, calmed down or something, then this wouldn't be happening.

Because that's what Whizzer thought was the issue. The God of Death was annoyed or angry, so he was taking it out on humans by killing them all. It only made sense. Why else would someone go on a murderous rampage like this? He also hoped that was the answer. He couldn't bare to imagine the result if the reasoning was just because the God of Death was just bored. That thought made Whizzer shudder.

In fact, he had been meaning to have a chat with this God of Death, despite the many warnings given to him by the other gods. The God was said to strike fear into whoever crossed his path, but Whizzer just figured that that was just something the God himself said in order to ward off anyone who considered approaching him.

Anyway, Whizzer had made up his mind to pay the God a visit. The only problem was that no one seemed to know where he was. If he wasn't out reaping souls, or whatever it is he does, he should be in the Underworld. The keyword in that statement was ‘should’ since the multiple times Whizzer had been down there, the God was nowhere to be found. 

His only lead after that was the rumor that the God had a secret house that he went to get away from everyone. If that were true, it was working. But Whizzer did some digging; a lot of digging, and eventually came up with an address. 

That lead him here, standing in front of an apartment door, waiting for someone to answer the door. When no one did, Whizzer decided to let himself in. If this really was the God of Death’s secret home, then he couldn't see the man being too eager to open his door. There was also the chance that the God wasn't even here, but Whizzer could just wait until he did show up, if he showed up.

Luckily, however, Whizzer didn't need to think those scenarios through since the God he was looking for was within sight as soon as he walked in.

The God of Death was passed out on the couch. This wouldn't have been Whizzer's guess as to what their first meeting would've been, but he supposes that this is better than what he imagined. Either way, it was a sight for sore eyes.

‘Strike fear into whoever crosses his path’ Whizzer's ass. The man looks like he'd bore you to death. Maybe that was his method of choice. It didn't matter. What mattered was that the God of Death was here and Whizzer was going to give him a piece of his mind.

Still, he was expecting something… more. 

“Well, this is a bit of a disappointment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention in the last blurb that it's the first five chapters that I've already posted so they're all going up at once before I go back to the normal schedule!


	3. Chapter 3

Marvin opened his eyes when he heard a voice. He may have been exhausted, but, being a god, he could wake up in an instant. He lifted his head and was met with the sight of a man, wait, it was another god. Upon that realization, he groaned, “what do you want?” he asked, sitting up.

Whizzer had his arms crossed, “I wanna know why you're killing all those men in the war? Like, seriously, are you okay? You need a joint or a drink or something? I'm sure I can hook you up with something and we could have a chat. You don't need to do this shit.”

Marvin just stared at the God in front of him before uttering two words. “Get out.”

“What?” Whizzer raised an eyebrow

Marvin sighed and repeated his statement. “Get. Out.”

Whizzer shook his head, “No. I want an answer.”

Marvin rolled his eyes and rubbed his face, “I'm not giving you answers because I've explained myself so many times already and yet I still get gods coming round since they're too stupid to understand anything.”

That didn't sit well with Whizzer. “I am not stupid,” he claimed, sounding offended.

“Obviously you are since you're blaming me for something I didn't do.”

Marvin stared at the God, knowing that he'd be answering his original question even though this wasn't what he wanted. All it took was the next question.

“What do you mean?”

Marvin sighed and sat back on the couch. He figured that since he'd be explaining a few things, again, that he should at least be comfortable.

“You're blaming me for the war that's going on right now. The issue with that is that I am not the one you should be blaming for all of this. The one at fault here is, wait for it: The God of War. He's the reason there's a war happening. If it were up to me, the war wouldn't be happening since it's done nothing be rendered me exhausted. I do not kill people. That is completely false. I send them off to wherever it is that they go, and that's it. Get rid of that mentality. I am here to just clean up the mess. I have never, in my life, made the mess.” 

Whizzer just stared at Marvin as if he had just stabbed a man right in front of them.

“Is that what this is to you? A mess? Human lives taken away and it's just ‘a mess’?” Whizzer asked,sounding hurt.

Marvin just completely deflated, “that's all you got from my explanation, isn't it?” he asked, but he knew he didn't want the answer. 

“You really are just an asshole,” Whizzer said, huffing.

Marvin just rolled his eyes again, “right, because I'm the one who broke into someone's home and started blaming that someone for something they didn't do. Not to mention ignore them after they tried to explain themselves. Yeah, I'm the asshole.”

Whizzer figured the God of Death was going to be annoying to talk to, but he didn't realize that he was going to be insufferable. “I'm just trying to understand your thought process for doing this, that's all.”

Marvin just groaned loudly, “and I already told you that this isn't me. How do you not understand that?”

“Oh yeah? And I'm sure plagues and famines aren't you either?” Whizzer decided to challenge the man. Was that a smart idea? Probably not. Did he care? Definitely not.

Marvin looked at Whizzer as if he were an idiot. “Plagues are because of the God of Health and Wellness decided to take a day off. And famines are because the God of Harvest didn't like that area of farm land for that time.”

Whizzer stared at Marvin, not believing a word the God was saying. “You know what I think? I think that's complete and utter bullshit. I think you're just blaming other gods so you don't feel bad about what you're doing,” he claimed.

Marvin stood up from the couch, “You mean like what you're doing right now? Blaming another god for something they didn't do?”

“But you did do it!” 

“GET OUT!”

Marvin's voice boomed, causing Whizzer to take a step back. Now he could see what gods meant by ‘striking fear into whoever crosses his path’. Marvin glared at Whizzer, and it seemed that his figured grew larger, but that could just be because the God was standing now.

Whizzer decided to give the man what he wanted. “Fine. I'll go. But I'm not done talking to you,” he stated, turning to walk out the door.

“Well, I'm done talking with you.”

That was the last thing Whizzer heard from Marvin before he shut the front door.


	4. Chapter 4

Marvin and Whizzer didn't meet again until about a week later.

Whizzer had given the God of Death some space. He didn't want the God to get too angry that he took it out on the war. That was the last thing he wanted. It would've been the opposite result of his goal.

They didn't meet again until they both happened to be at the same hospital.

Marvin had taken a break from the battlefield and moved to his second least favourite place: a hospital. There was about as much death here as there was on the battlefield. He guessed a hospital was a battlefield in its own way. Battling diseases instead of other people.

Whizzer was there too, keeping a young girl company. Her parents had basically abandoned her after learning that she barely had any time left.

Marvin stood in the doorway and watched as Whizzer had the girl’s head in his lap. He sighed quietly, this isn't what he needed. The fact that Whizzer was there made everything more complicated.

He watched the two of them chat. The girl had about 10 minutes left in her, and that was if Marvin let he suffer that long. He would never, he tended to show a little more mercy to children.

“What's death like?” the girl asked Whizzer quietly.

Whizzer smiled gently, “he's old and grumpy. He's got a terrible fashion sense and actually wears crocs.”

That caused the girl to giggle, “so he's not scary?” 

Whizzer shook his head, “he's just like an old librarian.”

Marvin sighed as he stepped in the room. Normally, he would've kept himself invisible to the girl, but since Whizzer was here. He felt that he had to show himself.

“Just for the record, I have never owned a pair of crocs in my life,” he said, standing in front of the two on the ground.

The girl looked up at Marvin confused, “who are you?” she asked.

Whizzer had a sad smile on his face, “he's here to take all your pain away,” he explained softly.

The girl’s eyes widened, “so you're a doctor?” she asked.

Marvin sighed and shook his head, “no sweetheart, I'm the, uh, ‘old librarian’,” he answered.

“He's got a huge library filled with all kinds of stories,” Whizzer said quietly, petting the girl’s hair. “There's stories about pirates, horses, princesses, fairies…” Whizzer trailed off when the girl in his lap stopped breathing. A few tears rolled down his face, “there you go Amelia… no more pain.”

Marvin sighed and turned to look at the soul of the girl, Amelia. Only he could see this. He smiled gently, “you ready to see my library?” he asked, holding out his hand. When Amelia’s soul touched his hand, it vanished before his eyes, going off to start it's new life.

He stood up and looked down at Whizzer, who was now crying. He didn't acknowledge it any more than he had to, turning to leave.

“Could you… get a doctor?” Whizzer asked softly.

Marvin turned back to look at Whizzer and raised an eyebrow, “I don't do that kind of thing.”

“Could you at least do it once.”

“...fine.” Marvin exited the room and motioned for a doctor. He lead the doctor in the room where Whizzer was now standing with the girl in his arms. He watched as Whizzer handed the girl over to the doctor and left the room.

Normally, this was when Marvin moved on to the next person, but because Whizzer was here, he figured that it was best to at least see how the God was doing.

Whizzer stood outside the hospital and watched as people kept on with their everyday lives. He was still crying, but had hid himself so only other gods could see him. He felt Marvin's presence behind him.

“The world is still spinning. Nothing stopped. A girl just died and no one cares,” he said, turning around to face Marvin.

All Marvin did was shrug as an answer, “it's how the world is,” he started. “She isn't the first child death and unfortunately she won't be the last.”

Whizzer didn't even think about what he did next. He just did it. His open hand made contact with Marvin's cheek, slapping the God across the face.

“How can you say that!? How can you not care!? You just killed a little girl and you have nothing to say for it!? How the fuck could you be so cold-hearted!?” Whizzer was yelling at him, and Marvin was just glad that no one could see them since he was about to yell back.

“You think I enjoy this!? You think I asked for this!? You think I want to be what I am!? I have to see every single person on the world die! I ‘don't care’ because if I did, I probably wouldn't be here right now because I wouldn't have been able to handle it. Seeing every single person die will do that to a god. But I am not the reason why they die! You wanna know what I do? Wanna know what I can do? I know how every person dies. I know when every person dies. I can change any of the two previous pieces of information and then, and only then, am I the one who technically ‘killed them’. But you wanna know something? I never use that ability since there is absolutely no reason for me to. So out of all the deaths that have occurred, I've directly tampered with maybe 5, but that's it. I am not the reason people die. Get that thought out of your head. And when you do, maybe then I'll be a little more willing to talk.”

Marvin left after his little outburst, thinking that he'd said enough. It left Whizzer to stand there annoyed and having a millions things to say but couldn't since no one was around to listen.

His solution to this whole problem?

Well, for right now, it was to drink.


	5. Chapter 5

The music blared as Whizzer drunkenly swayed on the dance floor. He wasn't terribly drunk, it took gods a lot of alcohol to get to that point, but he definitely wasn't sober. 

This was his solution for right now. Drink to forget the problem and ignore the pain he felt. While, he could take away others’ pain, he couldn't take away his own. It was a temporary solution for a permanent problem. But Whizzer thought it was a decent solution; he definitely thought it was fun.

At one point, a hand grabbed the god’s shoulder and he figured that it was some drunk guy looking for a screw from a pretty boy such as himself.

“Sorry buddy, not interest- Cordelia?” he turned to face the mysterious man, who turned out to be his friend and blinked in surprise. “What are you doing here?”

Cordelia had been watching over Whizzer the moment she heard that he had decided to go look for the God of Death. She cared for Whizzer and knew that the God had problems dealing with his more negative emotions.

“Whizzer what happened?” she asked, having to yell to be heard over the music.

Whizzer ignored her question, deciding to quickly change the tone of the conversation before it really began. He smiled, “I'm so glad you're here! This is going to be so much more fun now!” he claimed, grabbing Cordelia's hands. “Dance with me!”

Cordelia frowned. She knew Whizzer was avoiding her question. She had to get him somewhere private with no distractions. So, she brought the two of them back to her home. They stood on the balcony, letting the fresh air wash over them. It was a nice feeling, a contrast to the stuffy bar air.

“Whizzer. What happened?” she asked again, looking for an actual answer this time.

Whizzer sighed and leaned over the railing, “he's an asshole. That's what happened,” he answered, looking at Cordelia.

Cordelia sat down and gestured for Whizzer to do the same. He didn't; he stayed standing. “What did he say that made him such an ‘asshole’?” she asked.

Whizzer looked away, “it's not just what he said. It's what he did too.”

“And what is it that he did?”

Whizzer sighed, finally agreeing to sit down. “He claimed to never be the one doing the killing, but then I watch him take a little girl’s life right in front of me,” he explained, huffing. “What's worse is that it didn't seem to bother him that he just took a little girl’s life. He did it like it was nothing!”

Cordelia nodded, “anything else?”

“He wouldn't own up to anything either. He always blamed it on other gods. He even blamed something on you.”

Cordelia raised an eyebrow, “what did he blame on me?”

“He said that the God of Harvest was the reason that people died to famines,” he explained.

Cordelia sighed, “he's right Whizzer.”

“What?”

“I'm the reason for the famine, which means that I'm the reason that so many people died to it,” she explained softly.

Whizzer shook his head, “but… but he at least came and talked to you about it… right? He wanted it to happen… right?” Whizzer was desperate to prove that he was right.

Cordelia nodded, “yes, he did come to talk to me,” she answered, and Whizzer had a smile on his face, about to go on about how he was right. She cut him off before he had the chance, “but, he was asking me to stop the famine. He was exhausted and visibly struggling. Not that he would admit that, though.”

Whizzer furrowed his brows, “he… he wanted you to stop?” he asked, confusion in his voice.

Cordelia looked at Whizzer, “he doesn't like death just as much as you don't. Now, you both have different reasons and you both deal with it different ways: You confront, he ignores. But overall, you both dislike the same thing.” 

“How could someone ignore something like this?”

“Think about it. He is probably one of the oldest gods out there. He's had to witness every single human death. Wouldn't you think that… does something to a person?” Cordelia asked.

Whizzer sighed. The God of Death probably had a lot of issues he never talked about. A lot of pain he hides. He probably just needs someone to be there for him-

“Ugh! You're making me care for the guy!” he said and Cordelia chuckled.

“isn't that in your job description to care?” she asked, lightly teasing.

Whizzer huffed, “Yeah… whatever,” he mumbled. Then he decided to change the topic, “How are you and Char doing?”

Cordelia smiled, “good. We're good. We're living in Hawaii as of right now. It's pineapple season there. My favourite,” she explained.

Whizzer nodded and smiled, “that's good. Really good,” he said quietly. 

They chatted well into the night before Whizzer thought it was best he left. He stood up from his chair and stretched.

“Well, thanks Dee for putting up with me for the night. But, I should get going now. I have shit to do.”

Cordelia nodded, “Yeah, of course Whiz. And remember, whenever you need to chat about anything. I am here. Don't go drinking as your answer,” she told him, using her motherly tone.

Whizzer chuckled and nodded, “okay, okay. I get it. Thanks again,” he gave Cordelia a final wave before leaving.

His mind kept drifting back to their conversation about the God of Death. Maybe Whizzer have been looking at this all wrong.

Maybe he needed to pay Death another visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so now everything is all caught up! Bit of an overwhelming thing to post a bunch pf chapters all at once but now they'll be posted at a regular pace.


	6. Chapter 6

Whizzer stood in front of the familiar door as he waits for the God on the other side to open it. But, of course, there was no answer when he knocked. He didn't expect anything less, but he at least hoped that the door would open.

“Come on. I know you're in there… I can feel the…” Whizzer trailed off, trying to find the right word to use. He knew that whatever he said wasn’t going to be ideal. “Well… I can feel the death… you give off,” he finally finished his thought but sighed, having not wanted to use those words. “Look, I just wanna talk. Open up… please?” Whizzer said the ‘please’ loudly, so that could be heard through the door if nothing else was.

There was a few moments of silence, and Whizzer figured that it was a lost cause. Until before there was a faint click noise before the door opened slightly, leaving a small gap where Whizzer could see part of the God of Death’s face.

“Talk about what?” Marvin asked, clearly uninterested.

Whizzer perked up when there was a but of a chance of him getting an explanation. He began talking quickly just in case the God would slam the door in his face. “Okay. I know we got off on the wrong foot, with me blaming you and all that. But I talked with a friend the other day and she helped me realized that you aren't to blame for anyth-”

“Really?”

Whizzer was taken aback, not expecting to be cut off. “Really… what?” he asked quietly.

“I explained to you how I shouldn't be blamed for anything and you had none of it. But now that your ‘friend’ explained everything to you, it probably was the exact same thing I said too, now you suddenly believe it.” Marvin huffed quietly, going to shut the door.

Whizzer stuck his hand out to keep the door open. “Wait. I… okay, so it took some extra explaining from someone I trust to believe what you were saying. Can you blame me? You're kinda a bit of an…” he trailed off, not wanting to finish his thought.

“Asshole?”

Whizzer just nodded.

“And also apparently… how did you put it? I give off ‘death’, right?” he added, rather bitterly.

Whizzer found himself nodding again.

Marvin scoffed lightly and rolled his eyes, “of course it is…” he muttered. “Now is that all you wanted to tell me? Because I'd very much like to back to resting.”

“No!” Whizzer said, holding the door again. “no. My friend also said how you're probably dealing with shit but don't want to talk to anyone about it… so I was thinking that maybe I-”

“You could be the one I could talk to?” Marvin finished his thought before he had the chance.

“Yeah, I thought that it wouldn't hurt to do something like that,” Whizzer mumbled, shrugging.

“Why?”

Whizzer stared at the God of Death for a moment, “Why what?”

“Why would you want to be the person I talk to. The other day you didn't want to listen to anything I had to say. Now you want me to tell you my problems? Yeah, no.”

Whizzer furrowed his brow, “I'm just trying to be nice… I can't see you having anyone to talk to… and it's never good to just ignore and bottle up how you're feeling…” he shrugged, suddenly losing his confidence, “I dunno… I thought you'd appreciate it or something.”

Marvin raised an eyebrow, “what are you? The God of Counseling?”

Whizzer frowned, “ _No_ … I’m the God of Love. But I'd rather you just call me Whizzer,” he said, figuring he'd introduce himself.

Marvin nodded, “well, Whizzer, do you have anything else to say or can I close the door?”

Whizzer quickly learned that he didn’t like the sound of his name coming from the lips of the God of Death. He did his best to suppress a shudder. “So… you're not interested in my offer?” he asked, suddenly sounding a little cautious.

Marvin laughed, but it lacked any sense of humour, “Yeah, no,” the God said bluntly.

Whizzer visibly pouted, although it wasn’t intentional. Marvin noticed.

“Sorry about your luck,” Marvin said, and Whizzer could tell that he really wasn’t, “but sitting down and talking about our feelings isn't really what I do. Bye,” he said, beginning to close the door.

“Wait!”

“ _What?_ ”

“At least tell me your name. I told you mine.”

Marvin stared at Whizzer for a long moment.

“Please?" Whizzer asked, hoping that would make the God give in.

Marvin sighed, but did cave “... Marvin…” he grumbled, being barely audible, but Whizzer caught it. "Now _bye_.”

And after that, the door closed on Whizzer's face. He huffed, this wasn't hope this was supposed to go. Marvin was supposed to let him in and then they would chat. Not this.

He turned away and marched down the hallway. “Asshole…” he muttered under his breath.

He needed another drink.


	7. Chapter 7

“What did I say about drinking?”

Cordelia stood in front of Whizzer as he sat on her bed. She was using that mom tone again, clearly annoyed with Whizzer. Whizzer was just annoyed that he didn't have a drink in his hand.

“But I have a good reason…” Whizzer tried to justify his impulsive decision, but he didn't get a chance to. Cordelia cut him off.

“Him being an asshole is not a good reason,” she said, and he pouted.

“But… but… I showed up and offered to help and he was having none of it. I was all ‘I'm here for you so you have someone’ and he just went ‘well, why would I ever want that?’ like… how can someone just… not want someone else to care for them?” Whizzer asked, looking up at Cordelia for answers.

Cordelia sighed and sat down beside Whizzer, “I'm sure he does want someone to care about him. But he just doesn't think anyone can. He's been blamed and hated so much that he probably figures that no one could ever think good of him.”

Whizzer thought it over for a minute, “but I do… well, I'm at least trying,” he said quietly.

Cordelia nodded, “I know you are. But he probably thinks it's a kind of joke. First person to ever show him kindness and give him a chance at love, he might be a little suspicious. It doesn't help that the first time he met you, you blamed him for everything.”

Whizzer frowned, “but I'm the God of Love, I would never joke about wanting to give someone love…”

“I know that. But he doesn't. You have to remember that he isn't like everyone else you've dealt with. He's different. And you have to accommodate for that difference,” she explained softly.

Whizzer huffed and feel back on the bed, “I don't even know why I'm still trying with him. He's been an asshole to me, what? Three times and yet here I am: still… going after him.”

Cordelia smiled, “it's because you love him. You love everyone. You think everyone deserves a chance at love and he's no exception to that.”

“I hate love sometimes…” he mumbled.

Cordelia chuckled, “it's also probably because you see him as a challenge. I mean, the God of Death? What thrill would that be to get him to learn love?”

“The thrill of first love, huh?” Whizzer asked, a small smile forming on his face.

Cordelia nodded, “The thrill of first love,” she repeated.

Whizzer let out a breath, relaxing for a moment. The alcohol was getting to him now and now his thoughts were a little fuzzy. He laid for another minute before standing up, an idea forming in his mind. “Well, okay. A great chat with you, as always. But, I'm going to leave you be for now. See you around Dee,” he said, kissing her in the forehead.

“Wait,” she said, standing up with him, “just where exactly are you going to go?” she asked, making sure he didn't make any stupid decisions while drunk.

He shrugged, “haven't decided yet.”

“I hope you aren’t going back drinking,” she said.

Whizzer rolled his eyes, “no, I’m not,” he muttered. “I might want to but I won’t.”

Cordelia nodded, “I’m trusting you to not, all right?”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Cordelia sighed, “so where are you going?” she asked again, concerned. 

“I told you I haven’t decided,” Whizzer repeated.

“But you must have something in mind.”

“Maybe I do. Maybe I don’t,” Whizzer said.

Cordelia raised an eyebrow, “okay, well, if you decide to go to the God of Death’s-”

“Marvin.” Whizzer cut her off.

“What?”

“His name is Marvin,” he told her.

She nodded, “okay, then if you decide to go to Marvin's place, make sure to do it sober, all right?”

Whizzer rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah. I'm not that naïve.”

Cordelia huffed, “sometimes you can be. I'm just watching out for you, that's all. I have to make sure you stay in line with everything,” she said, giving Whizzer a hug, “I care about you.”

Whizzer smiled and hugged her back, “I know you do. You’re like my mom,” he teased. “But I appreciate it, really. Thanks Dee. I'll see you around, yeah?”

She nodded, “let's hope next time you aren't drunk.”

He chuckled, “no promises.”

Cordelia chuckled, “All right. Bye for now,” she said and Whizzer was gone.

Whizzer's plan was to meet with Marvin again. Let's just hope this meeting goes well. Fourth time’s the charm, right?


	8. Chapter 8

Whizzer found himself standing outside Marvin's door yet again. He was waiting for the door to possibly open since he had knocked… multiple times. The only problem was that he wasn't sure if Marvin was even in there right now. And even if he was, the chances of the God opening the door for him was slim.

Still, Whizzer waited.

He didn't know how much time had passed when there was a small click from the lock. Whizzer looked excited as the door Slowly creaked open. It revealed part of the Gods face who, again, didn’t look entirely thrilled that he was there.

“You've been out here for over an hour…” Marvin mumbled, already sounding annoyed, “what do you want?” His voice was rough, probably a sign that the man was sleeping, or at least, attempting to. It was hard to sleep when a God so full of emotion was rather close by.

Whizzer looked at Marvin and smiled softly, hoping that the gesture would show that he was being genuine. “I want to help you,” he said, trying his best to sound as kind as he could. Normally that wasn’t a difficult task, but talking with a God who is constantly doubting everything you’re saying causes for things to be a little more tricky.

Marvin raised an eyebrow, “haven't we already covered the fact that I don't want help?” he asked, but there was no need to answer that obvious question.

Whizzer shrugged, “I don't listen that often?” The smile was still on his face as he tried to offer a reasoning for being here again.

“Yeah, I've already figured that out,” Marvin stated, being rather harsh.

Whizzer sighed, his smiling already failing, “listen, Marvin,” he started gently, “I genuinely want to help you. There's no catch. None. No strings are attached here. All this is, is just one god wanting to help another one out.” He hoped that his small explanation would be enough, but that didn’t seem to be the case.

“Why is that again?” Marvin asked, not believing a word Whizzer was telling him.

“Why’s what?”

“Why do you want to ‘help’ me?” Marvin decided to put air quotes around the word ‘help’ as if that wasn’t Whizzer’s intention.

Whizzer sighed again, quieter this time. Then he looked at Marvin, wanting this to really get through to him. “I want to help you, and I mean actually help. No air quotes or anything. Actually help you because I care. I can only imagine what life must be like for you. The shit you have to deal with…” Whizzer couldn’t help but shudder a little over the thought of what Marvin had to put up with every day. He bounced back quickly, “I just want to make sure you don't deal with it all alone.”

Marvin didn't say anything for a moment, processing what Whizzer said. During that moment, Whizzer felt that he had actually gotten through to him like he was hoping. That is, until Marvin spoke again.

“Why do you care?”

It was a genuine question. There was actual confusion in Marvin’s voice. The question reminded Whizzer of what Cordelia told him. Marvin wasn’t used to this. He didn’t expect this kind of treatment. Ever. It broke Whizzer’s heart.

Whizzer frowned, feeling sad for the God in front of him. He still didn’t see how Marvin didn’t get it though, and that annoyed him a little. “Listen. I care because I care, okay? There's no real reason for it. I just care. It’s part of my nature to care,” he explained.

“So because of that… you want to help me?” Marvin began sounding a little more convinced.

Whizzer nodded, “that’s right. I care about you like I care about everyone else. Sure, I hate that fact but I care. And I care about you and I wanna help, okay?” he asked, but soon regretted his phrasing.

Marvin went back to his cold demeanour and scoffed, “you wanna help me because you care, but you hate that? So why even bother with me? Because you're that nice person to help? Or because you want to stop caring and the only way to do that is to help me?” he asked.

Whizzer groaned, bringing his hands up to his face, rubbing his eyes. Why did he have to say that? “You are insufferable to talk to,” he said. That probably wasn’t a smart thing to say either. He let his arms fall. “I want to help because I want to help.”

Marvin nodded, clearly losing any of the trust he may had previously had with Whizzer. “Ah, right, of course. You want to help, that makes total sense. You're just gonna hate it the entire time, aren't you?”

Whizzer glared at Marvin, not liking the man’s accusations. “This isn't about me and my feelings, can you stop making it about that. It's about you. Okay? I'm here to listen to you.”

“Oh, are you now? Because when we first met, that was quite the opposite.”

Whizzer shrunk back, bitting his lip, “okay, so I was misinformed when we first met-”

“Yeah, no shit.”

Whizzer ignored that comment and continued talking, “ _but_ , I'm here now with new information and I'm willing to listen,” he explained, trying to sound upbeat to mask his current feeling of being upset.

“So you're actually going to listen now? No more coming up with counter arguments against me? All of which, by the way, were false,” Marvin asked.

“Why do you not believe me?” Whizzer asked, now somewhat showing that he was getting upset.

“Maybe because you just said that you hate the fact that you want to help. And the fact that when we first met, you had no interest in what I had to say.” Marvin said.

Whizzer frowned, “you can’t expect someone to get better if you don’t forgive them from previous mistakes they’ve made which they’ve learned from,” he stated. “Are those the only reasons?”

Marvin sighed, “okay, fine. I didn’t give you a proper chance to redeem yourself and blah blah blah,” he mumbled. “Are you done here?”

“No. Tell me why else you don’t believe me,” Whizzer requested.

This was when Marvin paused, he was formulating a better answer. “Because this shit doesn't just happen to me. No one have ever come up to me and showed me this kind of… whatever this is-”

“You mean love?”

“Whatever. Point is, I'm a little skeptical. I don't know you and therefore do not trust you. And you barging in my home and yelling at me certainly didn't help that.”

Whizzer sighed, “I get that. And I'm really sorry for doing that. But please. I want to help. Even if it's just a chat, that's all I'm asking for. That way you can get to know me and maybe be willing to be a little more open. What do you say?” he asked, giving a small smile.

Marvin stared at Whizzer for a moment. Whizzer felt that he might be actually getting somewhere with Marvin right now. That feeling quickly disappeared when Marvin shut the door. Whizzer's shoulders fell and he frowned. Maybe he didn't get through to the God like he thought.

Then there was a small noise on the other side of the door: It was the sliding lock unlocking. The door fully opened and Marvin stood out of the way, allowing Whizzer to step inside. Whizzer's smile returned.

“Now get in here before I change my mind.”

Whizzer didn't hesitate.


	9. Chapter 9

Whizzer sat on Marvin's couch, the God sitting across from him. The room had fallen silent, neither of them saying anything. Marvin didn’t want to speak. Whizzer was just unsure of what to say.

Finally, It was Marvin who broke the silence.

“Are you going to say something? ‘Cause, if not, I have shit to do.” Marvin asked, staring at Whizzer. Whizzer could hear it in Marvin’s tone of voice that he was disinterested, but Whizzer wouldn’t let that deter him.

“Well, I was hoping you'd be the one to say something,” Whizzer answered quietly, giving Marvin a small shrug.

Marvin scoffed, “right, right, since you finally want to listen to me.”

“Will you stop with that,” Whizzer requested. The words were a little harsher than he had intended, but it seemed to get the message across.

Marvin raised an eyebrow. “Fine’” he finally said after another moment of silence. “What do you want me to say?”

“Uh, well… this is about how you’re feeling and whatnot so let’s start there. How are you feeling?” Whizzer asked, an encouraging smile on his face.

“I'm not.”

The words stunned Whizzer. He furrowed his brows, scanning the other God’s face to see if that was an attempt at a joke. It became very clear that it wasn’t. There was no tell on his face that showed any humour of any sorts.

There was something though.

This was the first time Whizzer had gotten a proper look at the God’s face and this was when he noticed something. He couldn’t place what it was, but there was something about Marvin that Whizzer recognized. Though, it wasn’t like he could worry about that right now. He had more important things to focus on. 

“What do you mean you’re not?” he asked. 

“I'm not ‘feeling’.”

Yeah, definitely not a joke.

“Oh… I don't think that's a good thing.”

Marvin shrugged, “it works for me.”

Whizzer couldn’t help but huff, “that doesn't mean it's good.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

Whizzer frowned, “okay, look. I get it. You don't want to talk. Don't want to open up. It's understandable, you don't really know me. There’s no comfort between us. So let’s make comfort,” he started, relaxing back into the couch. “I tell you a little about myself and then maybe you can tell me some things back. That way it’s less of a strangers talking thing.”

Marvin raised an eyebrow at Whizzer, not responding to the offer.

“Verbal response, please. Plus, must I remind you that you let me in, so obviously you actually want something out of this.”

“Maybe I just wanted to make a fool out of you,” Marvin responded.

“Oh please, you’re the God of Death, not the God of being a dick.”

Marvin remained quiet for another a minute before finally nodded, “all right, fine. We’ll do little intros. But you’re going first.”

Whizzer smiled brightly, “Great! Okay, well I'm Whizzer, God of Love, but you knew that already. Uh… I'm one of those… first human, turned God, gods. You know how those go? Abusive relationship and then next thing you know you're the God of Love,” he explained, but then paused, having realized that that was a bit of a sour note..

“Wait so you were… abused abused?” Marvin asked.

“What other kinds of ‘abused’ are there?”

“Nevermind… just keep talking.”

Whizzer furrowed his brow, but continued and tried to switch gears, “but anyway, now everything's good… well, mostly. I sometimes tire myself out since I stretch myself thin but I make it work. Oh! And because I used to be human, I still do human things like eat and shower and stuff. Uh… yeah, I think that's a good intro,” he concluded, the smile still on his face. “All right, your turn.”

Marvin stared at Whizzer, “you are are a chatter, huh?” he shot.

“And you sure are a drag, huh?” Whizzer shot back.

“All right, fair enough.”

“Now it's your turn for your intro.”

Marvin waved Whizzer off, “yes, I know, I know.”

“Then go.”

Marvin thought about what he was going to say for a moment, then spoke, “Okay, I'm Marvin, God of Death, all that shit. I've always been a God so I don't have a human past nor do I do human things. My life has been repetitive and fairly shit, but I've gotten used to it. And yeah, that's it.”

Whizzer nodded, “short and sweet. I like it.”

Marvin raised an eyebrow, “uh huh. Now what?” he asked. “I might have let you in, but you're the one who wanted to show up. Obviously, you have a plan.”

Whizzer nodded, “Oh, yeah, of course! Of course I have a plan. It’s just… most of my plan involved you cooperating more,” he answered.

Marvin couldn’t help but scoff, “Do you have a back-up plan?”

“No…”

“So we’re done then? You can leave now?”

“ _No._ ”

Whizzer was set on getting through to Marvin. However, he figured that this would be easy, and Marvin would have no problem tearing down his walls. Then Whizzer had to remember that Marvin had been building the walls for centuries and they were probably heavily reinforced.

He let out a sigh, “Um, okay… how about we talk about what it is exactly we do. Get a better idea with what we each have to go through in an average day, yeah?” he suggested, drawing at straws right now. “How about that?That work for a back-up plan?” he asked, the question coming out a little harsher than he had anticipated.

Instead of answering Whizzer’s question, Marvin responded with his own harsh comment. “You know, if you’re going to be like that, you can leave. We both don’t really want to do this. You’re only here because you want to stop having to care over me. I’m only letting you try this shit because you wouldn’t stop otherwise. It’s useless. We both know this.”

Whizzer started having a difficult time remaining patient and understanding like Cordelia advised him to do. He huffed, beginning to let his emotions get the better of him. “This ‘shit’ is not useless! It actually works! All it needs is a person willing to accept what is given to them. If anything’s useless, it’s you! If you just tried and approached this with an open mind, neither of us would be as annoyed as we actually are. Can you actually try? And I don’t mean try to make this fail. I mean try to make this work. Because then, we could get somewhere. Then you’ll see how useful this ‘shit’ really is.” Whizzer huffed, slouching back into the couch. He hadn’t meant to have such an outburst, but sometimes that was the only way he managed to get through to someone.

And it seemed to work.

Marvin sat in his chair, silent. He was processing the words that had just been yelled at him. Then he sighed, “fine…” he mumbled quietly.

“Fine?”

“I’ll try. Just, don’t have your hopes too high, okay?”

Whizzer nodded, “I can work with that. So, you wanna start with the whole ‘day in the life of you’ thing or do you want me to?”

“You can start.”

“All right, I’ll start.”

Then an actual conversation happened between the two of them. No snide remarks, snarky comments, aggressive outbursts. Just talking.

Whizzer counted that as a success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention but the next up date for this fic will be on the 26th! I'm in New York on the 19th and won't have access to a computer. Thank you for understanding!


	10. Chapter 10

Over the course of a few weeks, Whizzer tried to make his visits with Marvin as consistent as possible. Of course, some days that couldn’t happen. Whizzer was busy. Marvin was busy. Whizzer was having a bad day. Marvin was having a really bad day. But either way, they had grown used to each other’s presence.

It had grown to the point where Marvin was fine with Whizzer being around him so often. At first, he was overwhelmed with the amount of emotion Whizzer gave off, but soon, he found that Whizzer’s aura was comforting.

Whizzer even grew fine with Marvin. The negative feelings that surrounded Marvin drained Whizzer, causing him to feel almost powerless. He had the thought in his mind that Marvin was going to be a challenge, but he didn’t think that there would be such a toll taken on him. Over the few weeks, however, Whizzer found each visit less and less draining.

It had been about a week since Whizzer’s last visit, the God being busy having to tend to other needs. The gap between the last visit and today was larger than any gap before. It made things feel off schedule.

Marvin felt like something was missing.

He had grown used to the other God being that one source of life in his otherwise dead and dreary world. But now Whizzer was nowhere to be found and Marvin felt himself in the same kind of position before Whizzer ever stepped into his life.

So he lied on the couch, taking a break to relax. The only problem he was feeling anything but.

He turned his head to face the phone. He could call Whizzer, see what he was up to. Whizzer had given him his number, but Marvin had assumed that he wouldn’t ever use it. Today, however, might be the day that he went back on his claim.

Marvin sat up, one step closer to calling Whizzer. Would it come across as needy? It had been a few days, it’s not like Whizzer had been gone for a month. But normally Whizzer at least made an attempt to be there every other day, so Marvin guessed calling wouldn’t be seen as too much.

He stood up from the couch, taking a step towards the phone. No. It should be fine. Marvin was just going to check in. That’s all. It wasn’t like he was going to ask anything crazy. Just going to ask how Whizzer was doing.

That is, if Whizzer picked up.

There was always that option. Marvin would call but there could be no answer on the other end. That would be all right, he could just leave a message, maybe. Maybe he would just hang up and try again later.

The phone now rested in Marvin’s hand. He had yet to dial any numbers, looking around to find the paper that had Whizzer’s number. He found it and stared at the numbers on the paper. What was he even supposed to say? ‘Hey Whizzer. Just wanted to call since you haven’t visited in a little. Wanted to check up, y’know?’ But that didn’t sound like him. Since when was he the one who reached out and checked up on someone? Since now he supposed.

Finally, he brought himself to dial the number into the phone. He held the phone up to his ear and listened to it ring.

Ring.

He hoped Whizzer answered.

Ring.

He hoped he didn’t.

Ri-

“Hello?” Whizzer’s voice came through from the other end of the phone. Marvin found himself with a small smile on his face from hearing the God’s voice.

“Uh, hi Whizzer,” he responded, his voice coming out quiet.

“Marvin?” Whizzer asked, the surprise evident in his voice. He may had given Marvin his number, but that didn’t mean he actually expected him to call.

“Uh, yeah, it's me…” Marvin responded, a little embarrassed.

Whizzer smiled, “what do you need?” he asked, actually happy to hear Marvin's voice on the other end if the phone.

Marvin felt his mouth go dry, “well, uh, I just… you haven't been over in a bit… and, uh… well… I figured that I should, I dunno… call, I guess-”

“Does Marvin miss me?” Whizzer asked, teasing the other God.

Marvin felt his face heat up, something he'd admit to know one. “I… well, I wouldn't say that…” he muttered.

Whizzer only giggled in response.

“Shut up!” Marvin said, which only made Whizzer giggle even more.

“Sounds like someone is missing a little love in their life.”

Marvin couldn't help but roll his eyes, “I am not. I'm just… making sure you're all right, that's all,” he clarified.

Whizzer nodded, “uh huh. And that's why you got flustered when I asked you what you needed.”

“I wasn’t flustered…”

“You were tripping over your words, Marvin.”

“So?”

“Since when do you trip over your words?”

Marvin didn't respond, all he did was huff. He didn't want to admit that he was flustered. He was the God of Death, since when did he get flustered?

“Is that the sound of defeat I hear?” Whizzer asked, the smile evident in his voice.

Marvin rolled his eyes again, “Whatever. Just… did you want to come over? You haven't been over in a bit…” he asked quietly, a little timid to ask about it.

Whizzer found himself smiling even more. “Of course Marv. I always love visiting you. I'll be over in a few. I might bring a gift or two over, might not. Who knows. I wanna keep you on your toes.”

Marvin had a small smile on his face, “Yeah, okay, all right. I'll see you soon then?”

“Yes, you will. Bye Marv.”

“Good-bye Whizzer.”

Then Marvin hung up the phone. There was still a smile on his face. He was actually excited for Whizzer to come over, something he didn't think would happen. It's crazy what could happen over a few weeks.

Marvin walked over and sat on the couch, figuring Whizzer would let himself in like he always did now. Marvin stared at the door, waiting for it to open. He knew it would probably be a few minutes before it did, but he had been around long enough for a few minutes to be no time at all.

Marvin was actually excited.


	11. Chapter 11

Whizzer stood in front of Marvin’s door, a bag of goodies in hand. He had decided to get Marvin a few things. It was his way of saying sorry for not being around as often as he usually was. It was also a way of giving Marvin some positive reinforcement for being the one to initiate this get together.

The second reason was only for Whizzer to know, of course.

Normally, this was when Whizzer opened the door, let himself in and made his presence known. Normally, however, Whizzer arrive on his own accord. This time, he had been invited over. He was technically a guest.

Guest or not, however, everything should be the same with this visit. It should be just like every other time. That’s what Whizzer was telling himself.

Still, Whizzer hadn’t reached for the door yet.

Instead, he bit his lip and thought through his plan. Really, there was nothing to it: open the door, walk inside, announce his arrival, and give Marvin the gifts. Short and simple. Even thought that was more Marvin’s strength than Whizzer’s.

Maybe it was the gifts that made everything feel different. This would be the first time he had brought Marvin a gift other than his own presence. That was definitely a new factor. Whizzer figured that he was nervous of what Marvin’s reaction might be.

Marvin could love everything; in which case great and there would be no issues. He could only like a few things; in which case that’d be okay too since he shouldn’t be expected to like everything Whizzer got him. But then there was the chance of Marvin hating everything.

In which case Whizzer would be hurt.

Whizzer actually spent some time thinking about what to get Marvin and he felt that he had done a good job. So Marvin hating every single thing would certainly put a damper to Whizzer’s spirits.

Even with that in mind, something still felt off. It wasn’t just the gifts that made this different. It was also because Marvin had invited him here.

This wasn’t Whizzer showing up just because it had become routine. No, it was because Marvin had invited him over. It meant that Marvin actually wanted to spend time with Whizzer. It also meant that Marvin was starting to like Whizzer being around him. At least, enough to call after not being over for a little over a week.

That thought made Whizzer smile.

He hadn’t expected to be as happy as he was to hear that Marvin missed him. Of course, Marvin didn’t admit it, but he could tell. His giggling was a cover to hide how happy he really was.

And Whizzer figured that this positive advance in their… relationship deserved presents. Even if it was only Whizzer giving them and not receiving anything. He didn’t mind though, this was also partly to benefit himself. Since, Whizzer happened to have a third reason for bringing this gift that he wouldn’t admit to anyone; a reason he’s barely admitted to himself.

He wanted to impress Marvin.

He wanted to show Marvin that he was more than just a therapist figure, but that he could be viewed as a friend too. Friends give gifts; he does all the time with Cordelia, so giving Marvin a few little things should have the same effect. That was the hope at least.

He wanted to be friends with Marvin. The God didn’t have anyone, only Whizzer and that only became a true statement about a couple months ago. Whizzer wanted to be there for Marvin. But he also wanted to be seen as more than just a therapist in the God’s life.

He wanted to be seen as a friend. Someone reliable in his life that he could always go to if there was an issue. That was what Whizzer did; he helped people who had issues. Whether they be on a physical or an emotional level. He helped everyone he could.

Yet, even though it was his job to help others, Marvin felt like a personal goal of his. While with most of the people he helped, he only saw them twice at most. Marvin? Well, he’s lost count how many times he’s seen him. Everything about this felt more personal to Whizzer.

However, he didn’t know if Marvin saw it the same way he did. While Whizzer saw this relationship as something deeper, Marvin may only be seeing this at face value.

Whizzer just wanted Marvin to see this as something more personal.

He wanted this to be a friendship. That way they could get together without always having to talk about feelings and everything. Which, as much as Whizzer enjoyed that, he enjoyed other things too. Like, he could show Marvin what it was like to eat food; all he had to do was cook something or have Cordelia cook something and have Marvin eat it for fun. He could even maybe show Marvin what it was like to take a real shower. He doubted the God actually spent time doing something like that. Or even, he could show Marvin what it’s like to sleep with someone next to him. That was always one of Whizzer’s favourite things. Sleeping with the feeling of someone beside him. It brought him comfort and he could only imagine how Marvin migh-

Wait.

When did Whizzer start thinking about that? How long had he been standing outside of Marvin’s apartment? _Why_ was he even thinking about that? 

He looked around, glad that no one was there judging him from zoning out. He let out a breath and looked back at the door. Maybe he should go inside now.

And by maybe, he absolutely should be heading inside now.

Whizzer reached for the doorknob and turned it, pushing open the door, and pushing those thoughts out of his head. He put on a smile.

“Marvin! I’m here now!”


	12. Chapter 12

When his door opened, Marvin looked up away from the floor, a small smile now found on his lips. He wouldn’t dare give anything more, knowing that Whizzer would never let him live it down. Hearing Whizzer’s voice just happened to make him smile a little, something he’d never admit since, again, Whizzer had a way of bringing up every little thing Marvin did.

He stood up from the couch and made his way over to the front door. “Well hi,” he greeted, seeing that as an appropriate thing to say. His smile was now gone from his face but his tone of voice was happy. Happy in his opinion, at least.

Whizzer smiled, “don’t sound too excited I’m here,” he teased, causing Marvin to roll his eyes.

“Sorry I sound like such a drag to you.”

“I’ve gotten used to it.”

Marvin scoffed, rolling his eyes again. His eyes then fell onto the bag Whizzer was holding and Marvin raised an eyebrow. “You actually brought me a gift,” he stated, sounding a little shocked.

Whizzer nodded, holding up the bag, “actually, I brought you multiple gifts.”

“Multiple? Like, more than one?”

Whizzer nodded again.

“How on earth did you figure out what kinds of gifts to ever get me?”

Whizzer shrugged, “I took some… artistic liberty when making the decisions on what to get for you,” he explained.

“And what would your ‘artistic liberty’ entail?”

“I can’t just tell you all my secrets now, can I?”

Marvin huffed, “all right, all right,” he mumbled, still eyeing the bag. “Now… let’s see if your artistic liberty is any good or not,” he said, trying to sound uninterested while he was rather excited. No one had ever gotten him a gift before so this was a new experience for him and he’d be lying if he said that he wasn’t excited.

Whizzer smiled, “My artistic liberty is excellent thank you very much,” he said as he walked over to the coffee table, setting the bag down and opening it.

The first item he took out of the bag was a bottle. It was filled with a bronze liquid and had a black label on it. Marvin assumed it was either alcohol or a potion of sorts.  
“Whiskey,” Whizzer stated, answering Marvin’s silent question. “I see you as a kind of… hard liquor kind of God.”

Marvin nodded, “and you’d be right. But I’m not sure if I’d account that to artistic liberty or the fact that at least one of your visits, you would’ve seen my alcohol cabinet on your left,” he said, pointing to that exact cabinet. “If it weren’t for that minor detail, I might’ve been impressed.”

Whizzer huffed, setting the bottle down, “okay, so maybe I had a little help for that one…” he murmured. “Let’s just go on to our next gift,” he said, reaching back into the bag.

“Sounds fine to me.”

Marvin raised an eyebrow when Whizzer took out the next gift; he was a little skeptical.

“Candles?”

Whizzer nodded, “yup!”

“And how do you suppose candles are a good gift for me?”

Whizzer smiled and set them both on two seperate end tables. “Well, no offence, but when I first got here and progressively come here, I’ve noticed that there’s a certain… staleness to your house. I thought candles would be the perfect solution for that,” he explained. “I didn’t pick a crazy scent, don’t worry. I simply went with lavender. I figured it wouldn’t be too much of an overwhelming smell. And if it is, you can only light one and save the second one when the first runs out,” he added.

“Wow… you… you have this all planned out, don’t you?” Marvin asked.

Whizzer nodded, “I had to be prepared and come with an explanation for each gift. There is thought behind what I have picked out,” he said genuinely. “Anyway, on to the third gift,” he quickly said afterwards, not wanting to dwell on that moment for too long. 

This time, Whizzer brought out a short and wide cylindrical container. Marvin was at a loss for what this gift might be.

Whizzer held up the container, proudness showing in his face. “Hand cream!” he stated, rather excitedly.

Marvin furrowed his brows this time, “How and why would tha-”

“Have you seen your hands? They need this,” Whizzer cut him off, setting the cream down on the table beside the whiskey bottle.

Marvin looked down at his hands, “they aren’t… that bad…” he defended weakly.

Whizzer only scoffed, “they are horrendous Marvin. Believe me, your hands will thank me after you start using that,” he said.

Marvin shook his head, “okay, whatever. Just… give me the next gift.”

“This is actually the last gift,” Whizzer said, taking out a small cactus plant.

Marvin immediately frowned, but he tried his best not to show it. He didn’t want to explain to Whizzer what that was about and he hoped the God didn’t see that.

Unfortunately, Whizzer noticed.

“Do you not like it…?” Whizzer asked, disappointment in his voice.

Marvin quickly shook his head, “no! It’s fine… just… uh…” he was doing his best to come up with a reason for the frown, “just… did you pick a cactus because you think I’m a prick?” he asked, hoping that would divert attention.

It seemed to have worked, Whizzer started laughing and Marvin let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Oh my- what? No. I did not get this because I see you as a prick!” Whizzer answered, still laughing. “Though I wish I did since that joke was amazing!”

Marvin gave a small, fake smile. “Oh good… I was... worried…” he said quietly.

Whizzer was still chuckling, “anyway… I figured you needed a splash of green in your life. Plus a cactus doesn’t take a lot of effort to care for so I thought it’d be your perfect first plant,” he explained.

“Well, okay, I’ll find a good place for it…” Marvin said.

Whizzer set the cactus down and sat down on the couch. “So,” he started, smiling at Marvin, “did my artistic liberty prevail?” he asked.

Marvin scoffed and nodded, sitting down beside Whizzer, “I’ll admit, it wasn’t that bad.”

“You mean great.”

“Don’t push your luck.”

Whizzer chuckled, “anyway. You’re the one who called me here… what did you wanna do?”

That’s when Marvin was at a lost for words. “Oh… right… I did…” he said.

“Did you forget about that minor detail?” Whizzer teased.

“Shut up.”

“You don’t have a plan, do you?”

Marvin huffed, “I do too have a plan…” he muttered.

Whizzer raised an eyebrow, “oh yeah? And what would that be?”

Marvin didn’t answer for a moment. Whizzer looked at Marvin expectedly as a smirk grew on his face. Then the silence was broken.

“...shut up”

Whizzer just laughed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating last Thursday! I was helping a friend and didn't have access to a computer for a few days. Thanks for understanding! :^)

Marvin suffered when it came to planning. It wasn’t that he was a spur of the moment kind of god but rather that his life had been so repetitive that he never needed to plan anything ever. So it wasn’t a surprise to him when he wasn’t sure about what to do now that Whizzer was here for a visit. Of course, Whizzer didn’t have this prior knowledge.

“I thought you were the guy that had everything planned out. You know when everyone dies, so I figured you would’ve had, like, a chart or something for the years to come. So you knew what you were doing every minute of every day. But now you don’t even know what you’re doing in the next hour!”

Whizzer had been teasing him for the past ten minutes. At least, that was Marvin’s estimate, he didn’t know; he had tuned Whizzer out after the first minute. He let his mind wander, though it didn’t wander very far. His mind was still on Whizzer. The god could talk non-stop, and Marvin honestly found part of it impressive. Sure, part of it could be annoying, but it had grown less and less annoying the more he spent with him. Still, how can someone talk that much? There was no way someone had that much to say in such little time, but Whizzer somehow managed. He didn’t entire mind, Whizzer didn’t have an annoying voice, just that what he talked about tended to be annoying. In fact, Marvin thought Whizzer’s voice was nice, and that listening to it wasn’t that much of a bad thing and-

“What are you thinking about?”

Marvin snapped out of his thoughts, focusing back on Whizzer, who was giving him a look. He blinked a few times, “wait… what?” he asked, having not heard the question.

Whizzer chuckled, “oh, you were definitely thinking about something. What was it?”

Marvin shook his head, “oh, uh, no… I wasn’t thinking about anything…” he lied.

Whizzer nodded, “uh huh, sure. And you totally weren’t just lost in thought,” he said, his teasing tone still there.

“Uh, right… I wasn’t”

“Yeah, nice try. What were you thinking about? You had a small smile on your face,” Whizzer pointed out.

“No I didn’t. The God of Death doesn’t smile,” Marvin said.

Whizzer rolled his eyes, “wow, we’re still on the ‘God of Death doesn’t’ page, are we?” he asked. “I’d like to think that we’re past that. Anyway, I didn’t think the God of Death didn’t make phones calls either, but look at how that’s changed,” he said.

Marvin huffed, crossing his arms and leaning back into the couch. “Okay, so maybe I was smiling? So what?”

“So that means that you were thinking about something good.” Whizzer used a matter-of-fact tone for his answer. Marvin wasn’t sure how to feel about it.

Marvin shrugged, “it wasn’t that exciting…” he mumbled.

Whizzer raised an eyebrow, “you got the hots for someone?” he asked, assuming that was why Marvin was being so dismissive. He also was hoping for a certain answer from Marvin, not that he would admit it. “And don’t lie. I can tell,” he reminded. “It’s my specialty to know.”

Marvin quickly turned to look at Whizzer, “no I do not have the ‘hots’ for someone,” he said, sounding a little offended. “I don’t interact with enough people to gain the ‘hots’ for someone. Besides, if that’s your specialty, wouldn’t you have known the answer before you asked?”

Whizzer shrugged, “gods are a special case for me. I can tell when a mortal has the hots for someone in a second. Gods, however, they’re a little more tricky,” he explained. “I can just tell if you’re lying, which you weren’t, I’ll give you that.”

Marvin huffed, “thank you. Because I’m telling the truth. The God of Death doesn’t just get the ‘hots’ for someone,” he said, deciding to use his title again for emphasis.

Whizzer raised his hands, “okay, all right, I believe you,” he said.

“Good.”

“But there must have been something you were thinking about. You don’t just zone out like that for no reason,” Whizzer insisted.

Marvin huffed, “fine… I was… thinking about what we could do,” he lied, but the answer was plausible enough to be believable.

“Right, because you didn’t think to do that before I came over,” Whizzer teased, a smirk now on his face.

Marvin rolled his eyes, “I didn’t think that far ahead.”

“Clearly.”

Marvin huffed and crossed his arms.

Whizzer chuckled, “so, anyway, was there something that you thought of?” he asked.

Marvin shrugged, “maybe.”

“Maybe?”

“That’s what I said.”

It was Whizzer’s turn to huff, “come on. There had to be something you thought of for us to do.”

Marvin hummed, “well… I thought about the stuff you mentioned about wanting to do,” he said, but didn’t continue his thought. Whizzer expected him to, but all that he was met with was silence. Whizzer had to be the one who broke it.

“Like…?”

“Like making me try some food.”

Whizzer nodded, “okay, so does that mean you want to try some food I make you?” he asked.

Marvin shrugged, “I mean, sure, we can. I don’t really have any other ideas.”

Whizzer smiled and stood up, “okay! Great! We can do that!” he said, grabbing Marvin’s arm and pulling him off the couch.

Marvin didn’t bother to resist and stood up. “Yeah, okay, calm down. It’s just food.”

“Yeah, which you’ve never tried before.”

“Right, which I’ve never tried before. But still, it’s not that big of a deal.”

“Sure it is!” Whizzer said before pulling Marvin down the hall. “Now, to your kitchen.”

Marvin followed, not really having a choice in the matter. “Yeah, to my kitchen,” he repeated. Whizzer was walking briskly for something that, in Marvin’s opinion, was not that exciting.

But then, suddenly, Whizzer stopped walking altogether and Marvin ran into him, letting out a small ‘oof’. They hadn’t made it that far and they certainly weren’t in the kitchen yet, so Marvin was more confused than anything.

“Why’d we stop?” Marvin asked.

Whizzer turned to look at Marvin, a light tint of red on his face out of embarrassment. “I, uh… don’t actually know where your kitchen is,” he admitted. “I’ve never been anywhere more than your living room.” 

Marvin couldn’t help but chuckle, “oh, well, it is down this hallway if that’s your concern,” he teased. “It’s on the left at the end of this hallway,” he then added.

Whizzer nodded and started walking again, “how’d you get such a big apartment anyway?” he asked.

Marvin smiled, “well, I can tell you that it wasn’t this big when I got it. I gave some of my… how did you put it before… artistic liberty into making this place to my liking. On the outside, it looks just like every other apartment here. But inside, it’s much more like a house,” he explained.

Whizzer hummed, “oh, I didn’t know you’d be the kind of person to do that.”

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me.”

Whizzer looked at Marvin over his shoulder, “cliché much?”

Marvin shrugged, “maybe.”

Whizzer chuckled as he turned left and walked through the doorway into the kitchen. “We’re here,” he said.

Marvin nodded, “thank you, I wasn’t sure where we were. I was afraid we were in the bathroom or something.”

Whizzer rolled his eyes, “yeah, okay, well. Let’s eat, shall we?”


	14. Chapter 14

Marvin stood in the middle of the kitchen as Whizzer got a lay of the area. Whizzer walked around, running a hand over the countertop as he did so.

“Pretty big kitchen for someone who doesn’t eat,” Whizzer commented, looking over at Marvin with a smirk. “You compensating for something?”

Marvin rolled his eyes, “no, I’m not. And if I was, I wouldn’t choose my kitchen, of all things, to do the compensating.”

Whizzer nodded, “okay, fair enough,” he said, mostly to himself. He reached his hand up to grab the refrigerator handle. Then he opened the door, only to be met with a dark, empty space inside. “It isn’t even plugged in?” he asked, looking over at Marvin.

Marvin shrugged, “don’t use it so I don’t need it on. It’s more for aesthetics than actual function,” he explained.

“Well, that would explain why it’s empty.”

“I don’t eat, why would I need to have a fridge filled with food?”

Whizzer closed the refrigerator door, “maybe you wanted to keep some food for guests?” he offered.

“No one visits me other than you.”

Whizzer hummed, “I guess that’s true…” he said quietly. “Well, I can’t really make you food when I have no food to make. I’ll be back in a few,” and before Marvin had a chance to respond, Whizzer had disappeared to get some food.

So now Marvin stood in the middle of the kitchen as Whizzer went and acquired who knew what kind of food for Marvin to try. Marvin didn’t have to stand there for long before Whizzer appeared, now holding a few bags of food.

“Did you really need to get that much?” Marvin asked, his eyes falling on the bags. 

Whizzer nodded, “I didn’t know what you were feeling so I was sure to cover all the bases,” he explained, setting the bags down and unpacking them onto the counter. “So, what’ll it be? Mexican? Indian? Indonesian? Chinese? Japanese? Gree-”

“Italian,” Marvin cut Whizzer off, but he didn’t seem to mind.

Whizzer looked back at Marvin and smiled, “Italian?”

Marvin nodded, “whenever I’m there, I get all the smells of the food. And while I never really cared to try any of it, I had thought about doing it.”

Whizzer nodded and turned back to the bags, “all right, Italian it is then.” He grabbed the pasta noodles from a bag and set it to the side, then he started fishing for any ingredients for a sauce. “Have you thought about a specific sauce? Red? Pesto? Alfredo? That stuff?” he asked.

Marvin shook his head even though Whizzer’s back was to him, “ no, no preference there.”

Whizzer hummed, “so I’m free to do what I want for that.”

“Yeah, surprise me.”

Whizzer nodded and grabbed the tomatoes he bought, “will do Marvin.”

Marvin nodded and leaned against the counter as he watched whizzer clear everything he didn’t need off the counter and got down to work. Quickly, the kitchen was filled with the smell of tomatoes and an assortment of herbs, something this kitchen had never had happened before. 

“So you cook often?” Marvin asked.

Whizzer nodded, “I’ve done it a lot more ever since I became a God. It helps speed up the process for some things I otherwise wouldn’t have the patience for,” he explained.

Marvin hummed, “right, okay.”

“And now that I basically have all the time in the world, I can experiment with different techniques and try to make food from all sorts of cultures. Stuff I wouldn’t have been able to do beforehand. It also makes gathering those rare ingredients much easier. I always thought it would be nice to pick up a hobby, especially since we live as long as we do.”

Marvin looked down at the ground at that last remark. Marvin didn’t have a hobby. He was either too busy with sending people to the afterlife or, as of late, spending time with Whizzer.

“Now, I’m also no amazing chef. I’ve had a lot of practice, sure, but I wouldn’t say I’m anywhere close to absolutely amazing. I’d say Cordelia is more the amazing chef. You know Cordelia, right? The God of the Harvest? She’s told me that you two have met before.” 

Marvin looked back up and nodded, “oh, yeah. I’ve seen her. Don’t really know her that well though.”

Whizzer nodded, “yeah, that’s what she said too.” Whizzer looked over his shoulder at Marvin, “the food’s almost ready if you want to get some plates and cutlery ready,” he said.

“I don’t have plates or anything,” Marvin said, causing Whizzer to stop what he was doing and turn to fully face Marvin.

“You don’t… have any dishes or cutlery?” he asked, and Marvin shook his head. Whizzer sighed, “of course you don’t, you don’t eat. But you should’ve said that before I went out.”

Marvin shrugged, “I didn’t think of that.”

Whizzer rubbed his face, “you didn’t… no, of course not. Okay, well, do you mind getting some plates and stuff? So we can eat this.”

Marvin nodded, “yeah, sure,” he said simply being disappearing himself.

Whizzer turned back to the food to add the finishing touches, “I should’ve thought to ask. I just would’ve figured he’d have dishes that have never been used. But no, always check before you assume Whizzer,” he told himself.

Marvin took a little longer than Whizzer, but he came back with a bag filled with dishes. “I got them,” he said upon his return.

Whizzer looked over to him, “okay, thank you. Can you set them on the counter and open them?” he asked and Marvin nodded and got to work. Once the dishes were open, Whizzer plated two servings of pasta. One for Marvin and one for himself. Then, he brought the plates over to the dining table, setting them beside each other.

“Bon appétit,” Whizzer said with a smile.

“Why do people say that. ‘Good appetite’?” Marvin asked.

“Well, it translates to ‘enjoy your meal’,” Whizzer pointed out as he sat down.

“Okay, but it literally translates to good appetite. Like, the server is telling you to have a good appetite for the meal you’re about to have.”

“Can you not focus on that specific detail and just sit down and try your food,” Whizzer requested.

Marvin huffed but sat down, “yeah, yeah, okay. I’m just saying there’s some translation errors.”

“Just eat your food.”

Marvin picked up his fork and twirled some pasta on it before putting it in his mouth. He sat for a moment, letting the taste sit on his tongue. Whizzer leaned towards Marvin, looking for some kind of tell on whether he liked the food or not. Eventually, Marvin nodded.

“It’s good,” he concluded before he continued to eat the food on his plate. Whizzer let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

“Good, I’m glad.”


	15. Chapter 15

Once the food was done, Marvin helped Whizzer clean up and find places for all the dishes Marvin now has. Marvin felt full for the first time ever, and it was a feeling he didn’t really like.

“Do you always feel like this after you eat?” he asked.

Whizzer chuckled and shook his head, “you just overdid it. You ate way more than you should have. Now you need to let it digest.”

Marvin huffed, “I don’t like it…”

“Then don’t eat so much next time.”

Marvin grumbled, “whatever…”

“Looks like someone needs a nap,” he teased, poking Marvin’s stomach.

Marvin bat Whizzer’s hand away, “stop that. I don’t need a nap.”

Whizzer giggled softly, “you’re so grouchy now. You definitely need a nap.”

Marvin huffed, “do not…”

“It’d be for the best. To let your stomach catch up with the fact that you ate something. Besides, I have to leave. I have shit to do and I’m sure you’re the same.”

Marvin hummed, “yeah… I do. And I don’t have time to take a nap because of it.”

“Guess you’re gonna be grouchy the entire time until you don’t feel so bloated.”

Marvin frowned and rolled his eyes, “whatever… I’ve felt worse and still got shit done,” he mumbled.

“I’m sure you have.”

“Yes, I have.”

Whizzer smiled, “but you’ve never done shit with a full stomach,” he said, poking Marvin’s stomach again.

Marvin hit Whizzer’s hand away again, “I said stop that.”

“It’s fun and your reaction is cute.”

Marvin huffed and rolled his eyes, “uh huh…” 

Whizzer smiled, “it is. You get this kinda cute annoyed. Not actually annoyed annoyed. Just the annoyed that’s like, ‘you’re lucky I like you’ annoyed,” he explained.

“I don’t like being called cute.”

“Right, right, because ‘the God of Death is not cute’,” Whizzer said, doing his best to impersonate Marvin.

Marvin stared at Whizzer for a moment. “Didn’t you say you had shit to do?”

Whizzer nodded, “right, yeah, I did. I guess that’s you telling me that I should go now.”

“I don’t mean to be terribly rude about it but yes, you should go now. Thanks for the food, it was great, and thanks for helping me clean up, that was nice. And we should do this again, but right now, I have things to catch up on,” Marvin said as he started to lead Whizzer to the front do.

Whizzer nodded, “oh, yeah, of course. It was fun,” he said.

“Mhmm, that’s why I said we should do it again.”

“Right,” Whizzer said as approached the door and grabbed the handle, “well, uh, see you around,” he said.

“See you around,” Marvin agreed.

Whizzer went to open the front but then paused for a moment. His eyes fell on his bag in the living room. “Wait. Can you hand me the bag I brought? I, uh… like to reuse them,” he requested, holding out his hand.

Marvin looked over at the bag before nodding. He went over to the table and grabbed the bag to give to Whizzer. But as he lifted the bag, he noticed that it weighed heavier than he had expected. He furrowed his brow before opening the bag to see what else was inside.

Whizzer didn’t want that to happen.

“Wait!” he yelled but Marvin already had the item out of the bag and in his hand.

Marvin stared at the item, flipping it to get a full view of it. It was another glass bottle, but this one lacked a label and inside was some sort of white liquid.

Marvin didn’t get a very good look at it before it was snatched out of his hands. Whizzer held it close, covering it so Marvin couldn’t see any more than he already had. 

Marvin stared at Whizzer, raising an eyebrow, “what was that?”

“It was a fifth gift I decided not to give you.”

“Okay… but what is it,” Marvin repeated his question, wanting a more specific answer.

“It’s, uh… it’s nothing important.” 

“Clearly it is since you’re hiding it.”

Whizzer sighed, letting the bottle be seen again, “it’s… it’s a bottle of love…” he answered quietly.

“A bottle of love?” Marvin repeated, furrowing his brow, “why is it white?”

“Because love isn’t red like most people believe. It’s white because it’s a pure, raw emotion,” Whizzer explained.

“And you were going to gift that to me?” Marvin asked, looking back and forth between the bottle and Whizzer, who was nodding as a response. Marvin looked at the bottle a little longer, “why?”

“Because… because everyone deserves a little bit of love in their life…” Whizzer said quietly.

Marvin nodded, “but then why did you decide against it?”

Whizzer shrugged, “I didn’t think you’d like it or you’d think it was a weird gift,” he admitted.

Marvin frowned, “I wouldn’t have thought it was weird. Uncommon? Yeah, totally. But not weird.”

“Really?”

Marvin nodded, and Whizzer smiled.

“Okay, well… you can still have it…” Whizzer offered, holding out the bottle.

Marvin had a small smile on his face as he grabbed the bottle from Whizzer. Marvin accidentally grabbed Whizzer’s fingers along with the bottle, causing the two of them to be awkwardly holding hands for a few seconds before Marvin fixed his hold on the bottle.

That caused Whizzer to get flustered.

He didn’t know why he was flustered. It was just their hands touching, but Whizzer’s face was a light tint of red as he stood frozen for a few moments. He ran his thumb over where Marvin’s hand touched his before he bit his lip.

Oh no.

“You okay?” Marvin’s voice held concern and confusion over Whizzer’s reaction to, what Marvin thought was, nothing.

Whizzer wasn’t sure how to respond to Marvin since he was more than okay. He was great. But he didn’t want to explain that the reason was because their hands touched. It was just a simple accident, but it made Whizzer extremely happy. He knew that only meant one thing.

_Oh no._

“Whizzer?” Marvin tried again, and Whizzer spoke this time.

“Oh, yeah, I’m okay. Fine. perfectly good. I’m just gonna… well I’m gonna go now. Thanks for having me over. It was fun. I’m glad you liked the food I made. Anyway, bye.” His speech was rushed and he didn’t give Marvin a chance to response; he was out of that door as soon as he finished speaking.

Marvin just stood in his house, his eyebrow raised at the spot where Whizzer just was. Whizzer never left like that, so Marvin was surprised.

Whizzer just needed to talk to Cordelia.


	16. Chapter 16

“Sorry Whiz, she’s not home right now.”

Charlotte’s voice echoed through Whizzer’s head as he sat on Charlotte’s couch. He had his hands wrapped around a mug of tea from which he occasionally sipped. It was Charlotte’s way of saying sorry and getting Whizzer to calm down.

“Will she be home soon?”

Whizzer’s voice had been desperate and upset. The one time he listened to Cordelia’s advice and had gone to her instead of a bar just had to be the day when she wasn’t even home.

“Maybe. I can’t be too sure. Would you like to come in anyway? I can get you something.”

Charlotte wasn’t as close to Whizzer as Cordelia was. However that didn’t mean that she wouldn’t try to be there for him. Any friend of Cordelia was a friend of Charlotte, so, she put out the offer.

Whizzer had only managed a nod and a short answer of, “tea would be nice,” as he stepped inside Charlotte’s home. He knew his way around so he headed straight for the couch, wrapping himself in a fuzzy blanket as he waited for Charlotte to bring him his tea.

He stayed like that for a few minutes until Charlotte entered the room with a large cup of tea. He extended his arm to her, reaching out for the cup. Whizzer had a hope that it would bring him some comfort.

That lead him here: being uncharacteristically quiet, staring into his mug. He wanted to talk about his thoughts and feelings; he normally always did. But he normally always talked to Cordelia about it. She was his source of advice and wisdom but right now, she wasn’t here.

Whizzer needed Cordelia more than ever now.

“I know I’m not Cordelia, but I’m still here to talk,” Charlotte offered, breaking the silence. It was as if she could read his thoughts.

Whizzer glanced up at Charlotte, considering the offer, but then looked back at his tea. He didn’t know Charlotte well enough. He knew Cordelia trusted her, but that didn’t necessarily mean that he could too. Of course, he was always willing to give it a shot.

“When did you first know you were in love with Cordelia?”

The question was unexpected. It caused Charlotte to blink. What did that have to do with what was bothering Whizzer? She felt it was best not to ask and just answer the question.

“Oh, well, it was more of a gradual thing, I guess. We’d be together and I would feel really happy. And then it moved to her smiling or laughing and I’d feel my heart begin to race. Then there was some simple contact: like, a shoulder brush or a light pat, and I’d feel my heart soar. It was small things that grew and grew until finally I realized,” she explained, a small smile had grown on her face throughout the answer. “Why? You’re the God of Love, wouldn’t you already know this kind of stuff?” Charlotte then asked, realizing that she still didn’t know why this was relevant.

Whizzer had sunk more into the blanket. “I know that kind of stuff for other people…” he started quietly, “I just… I don’t know it well for myself.”

Charlotte raised an eyebrow, “yourself?” she repeated, causing Whizzer to nod. “You mean to say that there may be someone in your life that makes you feel the way I do with Dee?” she asked, a knowing smile on her face.

Whizzer had nodded again as he felt his face heat up. “This shouldn’t be happening. I’m the one that makes other people fall in love with each other. I’m not supposed to be the one falling in love,” he muttered, annoyed.

He finally took a sip of his tea, giving himself a moment to calm down. He was getting worked up over this when he really didn’t need to. He should be happy. The God of Love falling in love? Shouldn’t that be a good thing? Whizzer had a mixed answer.

“I still don’t entirely see the problem with you being in love. I mean, happens to most everyone. You, of all people, should know that.”

“It’s not so much that I’m in love-”

“Well, that’s how you’ve been making it sound.”

“Okay, well, it’s not just that.”

Charlotte raised an eyebrow, “Okay, so what’s the other part of this?” she asked, a little unsure if she wanted an answer.

“It’s with who.”

“And who have you fallen in love with?” Charlotte was definitely sure that she didn’t want to know the answer.

“Don’t say I’m in love with them. I don’t know yet,” Whizzer said. He was quick to correct Charlotte since he didn’t want to admit it yet.

“Okay, so what should I say then?”

“Who I think I’m in love with.”

“Aren’t you the God of Love? Shouldn’t you know if you’re in love with someone or not?” Charlotte asked instead of what Whizzer had requested of her.

“I already told you, I don’t understand love that well if it involves me.”

“Fine, fine, so who do you _think_ you’re in love with?”

There was a long paused after the question was asked. Whizzer didn’t want to say it out loud. If he didn’t say it, it wouldn’t be true, right? Instead, Whizzer drank his tea. He would’ve finished it if he wasn’t interrupted.

“Whizzer.”

Charlotte’s voice was stern. It almost reminded him of Cordelia’s voice. The only difference being that Charlotte’s was more bossy where Cordelia’s was more motherly. He set the mug down and wrapped the blanket around him tighter, finally bringing himself to speak.

“Death,” he answered.

“What?”

“Death.” He repeated himself and stared into Charlotte’s eyes.

“Death?”

“It’s death.”

“What’s death?” Whizzer wasn’t giving Charlotte anything to work with right now, so she was getting a little frustrated. “Can you use a sentence instead of just a word,” she requested.

“I…” Whizzer sighed. He was hoping to only have to say the one word and it be understood. Then he had to remember that Charlotte didn’t understand him like Cordelia did. “I… I think… it’s only maybe… I don’t know for sure so I can’t say for certain-”

“Whizzer please just tell me.”

Whizzer bit his lip. This shouldn’t be so hard. Just say it and then it’ll be fine. Just say it.

“I think I’m in love with the God of Death.”

The words flew out of his mouth before he could second guess himself. They were out there now. He couldn’t take them back and he couldn’t pretend that they weren’t true. 

Charlotte stared in shock for a moment before she composed herself. “Oh… well… uh… I don’t think that that’s necessarily a bad thin-”

“What!?”

A shrill voice was heard from the doorway. Cordelia had just come home and heard chatting in their living room so she immediately was drawn there. She just hadn’t been expecting to hear that her best friend was in love. Especially not to the God of Death. But instead of being upset, she was rather thrilled.

In fact, she smiled at him.

“Come on Whiz, we need to talk.”


	17. Chapter 17

Whizzer didn’t end up moving from the couch. He wasn’t in a good position to. So instead, Cordelia had Charlotte leave so she could take her place. Now, Cordelia sat where Charlotte once was, and she was much more energetic than Charlotte.

“So start from the beginning, I want to know every detail. When you first started falling, what the moment was when you first realized, what you’re going to do now that you’ve figured it out. Oh! Also what you find so endearing about him!” Cordelia was talking rapidly and Whizzer found himself wanting to talk with Charlotte again. She at least let everything digest first.

“Cordelia, as much as I love talking and talking and talking… can we take this a little bit slower? I’m still trying to let this sink in,” Whizzer request softly.

It seemed to sober Cordelia. There was a still a smile on her face but she took a breath before lying back into the couch and nodding, “right, of course. Sorry, I’m just excited.”

“Yeah, I can tell.”

Cordelia chuckled softly. “Okay, so the one thing I want to know is just… what? What is it about hum that makes you weak in the knees?” she asked.

Whizzer felt his face heat up, “I am not weak in the knees…”

“Uh huh.”

“I'm not.”

Cordelia giggled, “just answer the question.”

Whizzer thought for a moment, trying to find words that accurately reflected how he felt. “Well, I think one thing is that he can be really sweet… and he's so charming. Like, he's attractive too, in his own way. Sure, his aesthetic is tired and sunken in features, it fits him so well. And I see his tired eyes with his tired smile and it gets me. I love looking at it. And his hands, oh his hands. They might need moisturizer, but they're so nice. I mean, his entire face could do with a spa day but I still love looking at it. But yes, I get it, he's super pale, but I honestly think he can't help that. Plus, his clothing choice is laughable, but I do like his black shirt he wears out. That looks really good on him. Wait, I’m rambling again, aren’t I?”

Cordelia giggled again and nodded, “yeah, you were, and it was adorable! Told you that you were weak in the knees.”

“Will you stop with that?”

What? It’s true, and it’s just that you haven’t been in love for so long.”

“Yeah, and remember why that is?” he asked, pulling the blanket tighter around him. 

Cordelia’s smile faded, the mood in the room dropped, “yeah, of course I remember… but I thought you…” she trailed off, searching for the phrasing, I don’t want to say move past it but more… you don’t let it affect you anymore.”

Whizzer didn’t answer. The most he did was shrug but it was difficult to see the action since he was covered with a blanket.

Cordelia broke the short silence, “are you afraid it’ll happen again? But this time with Marvin?” she asked softly.

Whizzer was quick to shake his head. “No! No. He isn’t like that… or, at least, I don’t think he is. I can’t see him being like that…”

“Well, I don’t know him so I can make that judgement call.”

Whizzer sighed, “I know you can’t, I’m not expecting you to… this is something that I want to do mostly by myself.”

Cordelia nodded, “yeah, I get that. But is there anything you want from me?”

“I just want someone to talk to.”

Cordelia nodded, but didn’t say anything. She figured this was when Whizzer would take the floor and start talking. But the room hung in silence. Still, Cordelia waited patiently for Whizzer.

“I’m afraid of falling in love again.”

Whizzer didn’t look at Cordelia as he spoke. He didn’t want to admit that. The God of Love? Afraid to fall in love? He was an emotional person, yes. He also loved the idea of everyone around him falling and being in love. It was only when he was the one to be the subject of love does he panic and flee.

Cordelia nodded, “I understand.” She didn’t say anything else, wanting to let Whizzer get all his thoughts out before she said her thoughts.

“I don’t want to be, but I am. Ever since… well, ever since him, I never wanted to fall in love again. And now I’m just afraid to. It… it’s stupid. To be afraid of the one thing I do. The one thing I’m supposed to be amazing of. I didn’t want to fall in love… I always try not to. I try not to let myself get feelings for someone. And it usually works. But I should know best that love works in mysterious ways.”

Another moment of silence fell between the two of them. Cordelia was making sure that Whizzer didn’t have anything else to add. When Cordelia felt it was time for her to speak, she choice to address the biggest issue.

“I don’t think you’re afraid to fall in love.”

Whizzer looked at her, confused. Had she not listened to what he just said? It made him upset more than anything. But then Cordelia continued.

“I think you don’t trust the idea.”

It didn’t clear up any confusion Whizzer felt, but it was better than just saying that Whizzer was wrong about his own feeling. “What do you mean?” he asked quietly.

“Love has been ruined for you. And now that idea of ‘love’ plays in your head. You now have a feeling that whoever you try to fall in love with next will act the same way whether you want it or not. Your ruined idea of love has caused you to distrust any love you feel towards someone,” she explained.

Whizzer didn’t answer. He let the idea sit with him for a moment. It made sense, but he thought that the words ‘distrust’ and ‘fear’ could easily interchange in that explanation. Still, he could see where Cordelia was coming from.

“Okay, so maybe I just distrust the idea of falling in love again, what should I do about it?” he asked.

“Well, what’s your biggest concern about falling for Marvin?”

Whizzer thought about that answer for a moment. He had a few concerns. He was concerned that Marvin refused to feel like he had mentioned in the past. Because if Marvin just chose not to feel, then it’d be pointless for Whizzer to even try to make any advancements. And even if Marvin has started to feel, there was always the chance that he wasn’t interested in Whizzer like Whizzer was with him. Whizzer didn’t know which one would be worse.

Whizzer sighed, “I think it’s just… could he love me?” he answered, a little unsure.

“That’s your biggest concern?” Cordelia asked, wanting to make sure.

Whizzer thought for another moment. Then he shook his head, “no, wait… there’s something else,” he said.

“And what would that be?”

“Is he really how I see him?” he said, this time sounding much more confident in the answer.

Cordelia nodded, “okay. And how do you mean when you say that?”

“Like… I see him as someone who’s willing to change. And someone who’s sweet… but he can be mean sometimes and I don’t know if he’s mean more often than sweet and I don’t want to think it’s one when it’s really the other and I just… I don’t know what to do.”

Cordelia had been nodding as Whizzer voiced his concern. “I could always talk to him. I’ve met him a few times, but I don’t know him as well as you do. So for the most part it’ll be an unbiased assessment,” she offered.

Whizzer gave her a look, “you’re going to give him an assessment?”

“You know what I mean.”

Whizzer sighed and shook his head, “okay, I do, but still. You could’ve worded that better.”

“Yeah, but you knew what I meant. Anyway, that’s not the point. The point is, I could see what he’s like since it’ll be fresh eyes. Are you okay with that?”

Whizzer considered the offer before nodding, “I guess, yeah. It’s the best idea we have right now. Just don’t say that I sent you or anything.”

“I won’t. I’ll say that since you two have been seeing each other for a bit, I wanted to make sure he was okay for you. That work?” she asked.

Whizzer nodded, “that sounds good. Thank you Dee,” he said with a smile.

Cordelia gave a smile back, “of course, I’ll do most anything to help you out.”

“And I appreciate that so much.”

Cordelia rose from her seat on the cough and approached Whizzer, giving him a kiss on the forehead. “It’ll be all right, Whiz. I promise.”

“I hope so…” Whizzer said quietly.

“It will be. I’ll make sure of it.”

“You always do.”

“Exactly.”


	18. Chapter 18

Cordelia stood in front of Marvin’s door. She’d have to thank Whizzer for giving her the address. She never would’ve guessed this to be where a God would live, much less the God of Death. This was a rather unassuming place. It seemed too… domestic for someone like him.

Still, this was the place.

She had already knocked on the door, and was awaiting a response. Whizzer had warned her that Marvin may not be home now that Whizzer had left in a rush, but there was still a chance.

She waiting outside for a few moments before the door opened, Marvin now perfectly in view.

“Whiz, is tha- oh.” he said when his eyes landed on the woman standing outside his door. He wasn’t sure why he assumed it was Whizzer, he normally walked in now instead of knock, but Marvin guessed that since Whizzer had been acting a little funny, that him knocking wouldn’t have been too out there to think.

“Yeah, no. Not Whizzer. Just Whizzer’s friend,” Cordelia said gently.

Marvin nodded, “yeah, I know. Whizzer likes to talk about you sometimes.”

Cordelia chuckled, “he’s quite the talker.”

Marvin gave a small smile, “and that’s quite the understatement.”

They both softly chuckled at that statement before silence fell between the two of them. The two weren’t friends, but they were, for the most part, friendly with each other. Cordelia was one of the few gods who didn’t blame him. He liked to think that Cordelia understood him to a certain extent. The silence didn’t last long though, Marvin was the one to break it.

“Hi Cordelia.”

“Hi Marvin.”

“What are you doing here? I haven’t seen you since… when? About a hundred years ago?” he asked. 

“I’d put it more at a hundred and fifty,” she corrected, making Marvin nod. “And I’m here because, as you know, I’m friends with Whizzer.”

“Yes, I’m well aware.”

Cordelia nodded, “yeah, and I’ve noticed that you and Whiz get together a lot.”

“Yes, I’m well aware of that as well.”

“Yeah, well, I just wanted to make sure that you’re not a bad influence for him or anything.”

Marvin nodded, “yeah, he said that you tend to be protective and mom-like over him,” he said.

Cordelia chuckled softly, “what can I say? I care for him. He’s been through a lot. I’d like to make sure he’s hanging around the right people.”

“I think you know me well enough to know that I’m not as bad as everyone says I am.”

“I still can’t be too sure.”

Marvin felt himself frown a little, “do you… do you not trust me?” he asked. “Cordelia, you, of all gods, should know me well enough to know that I’m not a big of asshole as everyone says I am.” 

Cordelia sighed, “I know, but, there have been some… doubts that have occurred.”

 

“Doubts?”

“Well, Whizzer has had… a rough experience when it comes to being in a relationship with someone.”

Marvin raised an eyebrow, “wait. ‘Relationship’?” he repeated, sounding rather surprised that this word was brought up. He shook his head, “Oh, Cordelia, you don’t have to worry about that. We aren’t dating. And I doubt we ever will. He’d never want to date someone like me.”

“Why say that?”

Marvin shrugged, “I’m not the most… I’m not really… relationship material, I guess. I mean, I have ‘death’ in my title, why would anyone want to be with someone like that?”

Cordelia nodded a little, “oh, uh, of course, right. I just meant… in general. Y’know, he’s a little hesitant with any guy know, that’s all.”

Marvin nodded, seeming to understand. “Oh, that makes sense, I think. Well, I think you can agree, I’m not a nasty guy.”

“You can be.”

“Yeah, when someone’s nasty to me first.”

Cordelia considered this, “I guess that’s true… you were only nasty to Whizzer when he was being a pretty big asshole to you…” she thought out loud.

Marvin nodded, “exactly. I’m better with him now. A lot better if you ask me.”

“Right, yeah, I’m not saying you haven’t been, and you won’t stop being. Whizzer is just stressing himself over the possibility of it happening,” she explained.

Marvin sighed, looking down at the ground. He had tried his best to seem like a good person, but even with his attempts, Whizzer still saw him as someone worse than he was. “See? That’s why you don’t need to worry about us ever dating.”

Cordelia furrowed her brow, “what’s why?”

“He’s afraid of me. He still sees the worst in me.”

“Marvin, I never said that. He’s just been left with a bad impression and now he’s afraid of all men.”

Marvin scoffed, “that supposed to make me feel better?”

“It was worth a shot.”

Marvin sighed, “well, you tried, I’ll give you that. I just… I thought he saw me as someone nicer. But I don’t know now.”

Cordelia tilted her head, “did you want him to see you as someone nicer.”

Marvin nodded, “it’d be nice. The god of love seeing that the god of death isn’t full of this hate everyone claims he is.”

“That the only reason?”

“What other reason is there?”

Cordelia cleared her throat, “well, I don’t mean to pry, but you seem hung up on the idea of you being in a relationship with Whizzer. So, I was just thinking, did you want that?”

Marvin stared at Cordelia, a little frozen in place. This was a topic Marvin didn’t really want to touch on. He shrugged, “I, uh, well… I don’t think _that’s_ a reason.”

Cordelia raised an eyebrow, catching on to what was going on. “Uh huh, you sure that’s not a reason?”

Marvin nodded quickly, “yes, I’m very sure. It has nothing to do with that.” His speech was rapid, something he wished didn’t happen, but he couldn’t help it.

Cordelia chuckled, “I think it is.”

“Well, you’ll be thinking wrong. And I think I have to go now. I have work to do, and I’m already backed up. Thanks for the visit Cordelia. See you around probably.”

Before Cordelia had a chance to respond, Marvin shut the door on her. All she could do was smile.

“Oh, it’s definitely a reason.”

She couldn’t wait to go home and tell Whizzer about this little interaction.


	19. Chapter 19

Whizzer had fallen asleep in his little cocoon by the time Cordelia returned. The stress of not knowing and playing out all the scenarios in his head grew too much for him so he decided to try to relax. That lead to him passing out on Cordelia’s couch. Luckily, Charlotte was still home so she made sure that Whizzer was comfortable in his slumber.

Cordelia walked into the living room quietly, having watched Charlotte press a finger to her lips. A small smile grew on her face at the sight. Seeing Whizzer sleep was always refreshing. He looked so peaceful and innocent in this state, which always made Cordelia calmer.

She rested a hand on Whizzer’s shoulder, gently shaking him. “Hey, Whizzer,” she said softly.

Whizzer didn’t budge.

Cordelia chuckled, putting a little more force behind her shaking. “Whizzer, wake up, I have news for you,” she tried again, a little louder.

“Don’t even bother. He’s out.” Charlotte stood in the doorway, watching Cordelia attempt to get anywhere with Whizzer.

Cordelia sighed, standing up and turning to Charlotte. “I was hoping he’d be awake. I have things to tell him. And I’d rather not wait.”

“You never like to wait.”

“Okay, sure, but I really don’t want to wait for this.”

Charlotte raised an eyebrow, “what did you want to tell him anyway?”

“Well, I talked to Marvin, like he wanted, and now I want to tell him what Marvin said.”

“What did he say?”

“I think he likes Whizzer.”

Whizzer, who was secretly the god of perfect timing, woke up and looked over at the two. “He said what?” he asked, already feeling awake.

Cordelia and Charlotte both laughed. “Well, good morning sleeping beauty,” Cordelia teased.

“Yeah, yeah, morning. Just tell me what happened,” he requested, sitting up from the couch.

Charlotte left the room, giving the two some privacy. She was, however, still within earshot. She wanted to hear what happened too, after all. She leaned against the wall as Cordelia began telling Whizzer everything.

Cordelia sat beside Whizzer, a smile on her face. “So, where do you want me to start?” she asked.

“You said you think he likes me? What did he say that made you think that?”

“Well, there were a few things. When I kinda implied of you two maybe dating dating in the future and that I wanted to make sure he was a good guy. His only reasoning to that was he didn’t think it would happen because he didn’t think you would want to date someone like him,” she explained,

“Okay, so?”

“So, that was the problem he had with it. Not a problem of ‘oh, I’m not interested in him or dating’.” 

Whizzer sat for a moment, digesting this information. He nodded, “okay. You said there were a few things. What else did he say?”

“He said he wasn’t ‘relationship material’.”

“He is too!”

Cordelia giggled, “oh, you really like him.”

“Oh shush…” Whizzer mumbled, his face now tinted red.

She was still giggling softly before she continued. “Okay, anyway, the main reason he said that was because god of death,” she explained. “But anyway, I kinda backtracked, saying I meant more in the general sense. That made him upset though…”

Whizzer frowned, “why was he upset? I didn’t want to make him upset. Was that my fault?”

Cordelia quickly shook her head, “oh no. No it’s not your fault,” she assured, resting a hand on Whizzer’s leg. “He just, he has his own doubts. He thinks he’s unloveable because of the name he’s associated with. He thinks you’re afraid of him.”

“I’m not afraid of him! Well, I mean, just the what if scares me more than anything…”

Cordelia nodded, “I know, I know. But I know Marvin a little. Not terribly well like you, but I do know him well enough to know that he isn’t nasty. He doesn’t mean anyone any harm. He’s just misunderstood and more things to heart than he’d like to admit.”

“Well, why didn’t you tell me this when I first met him?” Whizzer asked.

“You wouldn’t have listened. You needed to be guided and willing to see the truth. Now you know it so you’re a lot more receptive to understanding him better.”

Whizzer sighed and nodded, “oh… okay…” he said quietly. He looked up at Cordelia, “did he say anything else?”

Cordelia nodded, “this is my favourite part. So, I accused him of maybe liking you, which he denied, of course, but it made him flustered.”

“How flustered?”

“As soon as I mentioned it, he denied it, said he had to go, and shut the door,”

“Oh, that’s flustered.”

“I know!”

Whizzer smiled, sitting back against the couch. “So, you think he really likes me?”

Cordelia nodded, “definitely. The way he acted as soon as I mentioned it, I knew, and I’m not even the god of love here,” she joked.

Whizzer couldn’t help but giggle softly.

“Oh, you’re in deep,” Cordelia teased.

Whizzer was quiet for a few minutes, still letting everything sit with him. It was normal for Whizzer to watch people fall in love, but for him to be the one in love? It had been a while, he almost forgot what it felt like. He did, however, forgot how giddy he got. He finally came back down to earth, a thought dawning on him.

“Well, now what do I do?” he asked.

Cordelia looked at Whizzer, thinking. “Well, you know now… I guess, talk to him?”

“Okay, but what do I say?”

“The same things you always do.”

“But this is different. I now know we like each other.” Whizzer huffed, sitting back in his chair. “I don’t know if I can talk to him anymore.”

Cordelia chuckled, “you’re overthinking it. It’ll be fine. I’m sure he’d be fine to talk about anything with you.”

“You think so?”

Cordelia nodded.

“Okay…”

“So… are you going to go now?” she asked.

“What? Go now?”

Cordelia nodded again. 

“I don’t know… he might not be home.”

“Okay, so tomorrow. You’re going tomorrow and that’s final.”

“Okay, fine, tomorrow.”

Whizzer nodded and sighed, “tomorrow.”


	20. Chapter 20

Tomorrow came and went, only for Whizzer to not follow through with his promise. He claimed that he was too busy with other things; leading humans to their new partners and comforting those who had lost their old ones took up a lot of time. Of course, that was his excuse. He needed to tell Cordelia some kind of reason for why he didn’t visit Marvin when he said that he would. It was difficult to convince her; the closest he was to making Cordelia let it go was promising another time to see him. And what did he do? He skipped out on that meet up to. It had gotten ridiculous in Cordelia’s opinion so she decided that it was time to do something about it.

“Cordelia no. I can’t. Not right now. I’ll see him tomorrow.”

Whizzer had been protesting ever since he figured out where Cordelia was dragging him. He had tried to shake her off, refuse to move, and complained about being too busy right now, but they were all met with her stern look.

“That’s what you said the three other times and look what happened. You still haven’t seen him and it’s been nearly two weeks,” Cordelia argued.

“I, uh… I’ve just been busy…” Whizzer mumbled. His excuse was growing less and less believable, not that Cordelia believed it to begin with.

“You have not and you know it. You’re just scared to talk to him.”

“I’m not scared!”

Cordelia stopped in her tracks. She took a deep breath before turning to face Whizzer. “Whizzer,” she started, speaking gently, “you’ve been avoiding him ever since you figured out you like him. And I’m sure learning that he felt the same way didn’t help. But never acknowledging this feeling isn’t going to get you anywhere.”

Whizzer bit his lip, his gaze angled at the ground. Cordelia was right, but this was one thing he would never want to admit. Being afraid of the one thing you were the God of seemed comical. He swallowed, nodding, “can’t… can’t I do this when I’m feeling more ready?” he asked.

Cordelia shook her head, “The longer you wait, the harder it’s going to be for you to go talk to him.”

Whizzer didn’t answer, considering his options. He could wait, but there was a good chance that, like Cordelia had implied, he wouldn’t ever grow the nerves to ever talk to Marvin. But then would that be so bad? Just never talk to Marvin again? Who was he kidding that would be a terrible thing, for both of them. Marvin would be worse than before. The only friend he’d ever have abandon him? What kind of asshole would do that? Okay, so that was out of the question for Whizzer. The only option really left was to talk to him now. But Whizzer really wasn’t looking forward to that. He sighed.

“Are… you’re going to be with me, right? Just to begin with?” he asked quietly, finally looking up at Cordelia.

Cordelia nodded, “of course I will. I’ll be with you until you give me the okay,” she assured.

Whizzer smiled, “Okay, good. That makes me feel a little better.”

“I’m glad it does. Are you ready to keep walking now?”

Whizzer stood there for a moment, collecting himself. “I’m okay now,” he then said with a nod.

Cordelia gave a nod back before she began to walk again. This time, Whizzer did nothing in protest, but walked beside Cordelia, shoulder to shoulder. He felt the confidence grow in him. He could do this. It’s not like he hadn’t talked to Marvin before. It should be fine, right? He couldn’t think of anything that could go wrong, so it must be fine.

All his thinking had past most of the time since now he stood in front of Marvin’s door. Normally, Whizzer would just walk in, but he figured that since it had been a while, he should be courteous and knock. And then Marvin would answer and they would chat. It was simple and effective. He could do this.

Whizzer stared at the door for a moment before nodding to himself. 

“I can’t do this.”

Cordelia huffed softly, “Whiz, come on. You’re already this far. Why not just go all the way?”

“Because I can’t do this, that’s why.”

“Whizzer, you can do this. You want to know why?”

“Why?”

Cordelia smiled, “because you’re Whizzer.”

Whizzer gave her a look, “really? That’s your reasoning here? I was expecting some cute little speech. Not that.”

Cordelia rolled her eyes, “you know what I mean. You’re Whizzer. The thing you do the best, and the most, is talk. Especially talk to those you love.”

“Those I platonically love,” he corrected.

“Don’t you… still platonically love him… as well as romantically?”

“I mean… technically, yeah…”

“Then you can do this,” Cordelia said confidently.

Whizzer looked back at the door. He had stood here on numerous occasions. This is just the one that was most daunting. Behind that door was a few possibilities. He could be rejected, have the feelings reciprocated, or something in between. The uncertainty was nothing but anxiety inducing. But the thought of finding out wasn’t any more soothing. Sure, there was a good chance of a more positive outcome, but the fact that nothing was definite gave room for doubt.

Whizzer took a deep breath, then nodded, “okay.”

“Okay?”

“I’m gonna talk to him.”

“Well, yes, we’ve already established that thanks for keeping up.”

“Of shut up.”

Cordelia giggled, “okay, but really. You need to knock on the door now,” she said, gesturing to the door.

“Can’t you do it?”

“I could, but that’s not really admirable as opposed to if you did it,” she answered simply.

Whizzer huffed, “right, okay,” he mumbled.

“Right, so knock on the door.”

Whizzer took a step closer to the door and raised his fist, rapping his knuckles against the door gently.

“Oh, he’s not going to hear that.”

Whizzer shot Cordelia a look before turning back to the door. He rapped his knuckles against the door again, this time, making sure that they can be heard. “Better?” he asked.

Cordelia nodded, “much better, thank you.”

Whizzer nodded and stepped back from the door, standing in line with Cordelia again.

“Now let’s just hope he’s home… I don’t think I could do this again.”

Cordelia let out a laugh, “I’m sure I’d find a way to convince you.”

“I doubt that.”

“I’d convince you, I’ll make sure of it.”

Whizzer let out a soft chuckle, “well, you always do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so little update. Since it's the summer, I've decided to switch the scheduling and update twice a week! I have a lot more time to write these chapters so I'm able to update at a more frequent rate. Expect the updates to happen every Tuesday and Thursday now :^)


	21. Chapter 21

It was a few moments before Marvin opened his door, which only increased the feeling of dread within Whizzer. He shifted his weight from foot to foot, almost bouncing. Those moments felt more like hours to Whizzer. Was he being dramatic? Probably, he usually is. Was it justifiable? Absolutely.

“Well, he’s not home. We tried, time to go.” Whizzer spoke quickly, turning around to leave. Then he froze, partly because Cordelia had grabbed him and partly because he heard the sound of the door opening.

Marvin’s eyes fell on the woman standing in front of his door, since he was met with her face first, “Cordelia?” he asked, a little confused. Then he shifted his gaze to the man who wasn’t facing him. But he didn’t need to, Marvin knew who it was. He’d recognize that hair style anywhere. Also that ass, but that’s something Marvin wouldn’t say out loud. He felt himself tense a little. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to chat with Whizzer, especially since it had been a few weeks since they last got together. Marvin had feared that it was something that he had done that made Whizzer not return,

Still, he couldn’t help the small smile that had formed on his face, “hey Whizzer.”

Whizzer slowly turned his head to face Marvin. They locked eyes, and Whizzer gave a smile. “Oh, uh, hi Marv,” he said, turning his entire back around, “we didn’t think you were home.”

“Oh sorry about that. I was, uh, in the kitchen.”

“You? In the kitchen? What were you doing?”

Marvin rubbed the back of his neck, “oh, well… I was, uh… trying… trying to cook…” he mumbled quietly.

Whizzer raised an eyebrow, “you? Cook? Who are you and what have you done with Marvin?”

“Ever since we ate that pasta you made for me a few weeks back, I’ve been wanting to recreate it. I really enjoyed it but I didn’t want to bother you to know how it’s made,” Marvin explained, looking down at the floor. He also didn’t ask Whizzer because he figured Whizzer hadn’t wanted to be disturbed after the last time they were together, but Marvin left that part out.

Whizzer nodded, “oh, well, you could’ve asked. I wouldn’t have minded teaching you how to cook,” he said softly.

Marvin smiled a little, “okay. I’ll keep that in mind for next time you cook something I like.”

Whizzer nodded, “I’m always happy to help. Especially if it’s you.” The words were out of Whizzer’s mouth before he had time to reconsider. He went wide-eyed for a moment, “uh, because, well, you’re my friend. Of course I’d want to help out a friend. Especially since… he hasn’t ever eaten before and wants to expand his pallet.”

Cordelia gave his hand a squeeze. Oh yeah, she was still here, Whizzer almost forgot. Whizzer glanced over at Cordelia and she gave him a small nod. It was for encouragement, and the small squeeze was a signal for him to relax. Whizzer took a breath, turning back to Marvin.

“Anyway, there’s gotta be another reason you started cooking? I mean, it can’t just be because you had some good food once,” Whizzer asked, hoping the question would divert any attention to his slip up earlier.

Marvin grew quiet, and Whizzer didn’t know if it was because he was still trying to process his mess up, or if he was trying to formulate an answer. Maybe it was a little bit of both.

Finally, Marvin spoke. “I was thinking about what you said. About how it’s good to have a hobby. Especially since we basically have all the time in the world. Then I thought about the fact that I don’t have a hobby and that maybe I should find one. So I’m trying my hand at cooking,” he explained.

Whizzer couldn’t help but smile. Marvin was actually listening to a few of the things he was saying. It made him happy. Also made it feel like Marvin actually cared about what Whizzer had to say. There was just one thing Whizzer wanted to know.

“Have you started moisturizing too?”

Marvin chuckled and shook his head, “there are a few things I will never do as long as I live, moisturizing is one of those things.”

“What do you have against proper skin care?”

“It’s time consuming.”

“You literally just said that you had all the time in the world!”

“Technically, that’s was what you said. I was just repeating it.”

Whizzer rolled his eyes, but there was a smile on his face. He finally felt relaxed. This was something that he was used to. The banter between the two of them. He could tell Marvin had relaxed too, seeing his shoulders no longer tense and a smile on his face that matched Whizzer’s.

“Okay, well, did you want something?”

Marvin’s voice brought Whizzer away from his thoughts. Right. There was a reason he was here. “Oh, uh, yeah, of course. I just… it’s been a little while so I felt a visit was in order,” he explained.

Marvin nodded, “oh yeah? And what exactly do you plan on doing during this visit?”

“Well, you said you’ve been cooking. Why not I be your taste tester? You are trying to recreate something I did, so I’d be the perfect candidate.”

Marvin chuckled, “all right taste tester,” he said, moving out of the way of the door. “Oh! And the taste tester’s assistant if she’d like to join,” he added.

“Oh please, if anything, I’d be his manager,” Cordelia said, finally voicing a bit of an opinion. She had kept quiet, knowing that this was something between Whizzer and Marvin. She was also there just to reassure Whizzer if he got nervous or anything. Luckily, things went smoothly.

Marvin smiled, “sorry. Would the taste tester’s manager like to come in as well?” he corrected.

Cordelia looked over at Whizzer to see if she was still wanted or not. Whizzer looked back, thinking for a moment. Then he gave a her a nod. “I’m good now,” he said quietly.

Cordelia gave a nod back, “all right. You two don’t have too much fun now,” she teased, waving them good-bye and leaving the two. 

Whizzer chuckled softly before turning back to Marvin, looking at him for a moment.

“You know I already invited you in,” Marvin said, raising an eyebrow.

Whizzer felt his face flush a little. “Oh. Oh right, sorry. Yeah, okay. Thanks,” he managed out before quickly heading inside.

Marvin chuckled, which didn’t help Whizzer’s flushed face. “Yeah, of course.”

Whizzer nodded, already heading to the kitchen, “uh huh. Now show me this food you’ve made,” he called over his shoulder.

“Someone must be hungry.”

“Just come on!”


	22. Chapter 22

As Whizzer walked through Marvin’s house, everything felt the same. He looked around, noticing the half used candle and partly drunk whiskey bottle. It seemed that Marvin had actually used some of his gifts. He smiled at the observation.

“So you use the candles and drink the whiskey, but you still refuse to use the moisturizer?” Whizzer asked, stilling making his way to the kitchen.

Marvin chuckled, “two for three isn’t bad.”

Whizzer rolled his eyes, entering the kitchen. Here, he was met with a bit of a mess and quite a bit of different smells. “Well, it seems that you’ve been busy,” he said, looking back at Marvin.

Marvin nodded, “yeah. I’ve been trying a few different things to get the same flavour that you managed to get,” he explained. “But I may have gone a bit overboard…”

Whizzer chuckled, “you think?” he teased, instinctively moving to clean up some of the mess.

Marvin smiled, “yeah, yeah. Did you want to try what I made or not?” he asked, gesturing to the pot.

Whizzer set a few dishes in the sink before turning to the prepared dish and nodding, “why, of course. I’d love to see what the chef has prepared for me. Although I would’ve preferred it plated so I might have to deduct marks for that,” he teased.

That caused Marvin to rolled his eyes, “just try it, will you?” he said, shoving a fork in Whizzer’s hand.

Whizzer chuckled, making his way over to the pot. He examined it for a moment, “well, it looks and smells good,” he determined, looking over at Marvin. “That’s made up for the points you’ve lost.”

“Will you eat a bit of it now?”

Whizzer smiled and turned back to the pasta, getting some on his fork. He put it in his mouth, letting the flavour sit on his tongue. He hummed, swallowing his food. “Not bad. Surprising for someone who’s never cooked before.”

“Well, I’m a man of many talents,” Marvin said with a shrug.

“What’s another talent of yours? Boring someone to death.” That caused Marvin to roll his eyes, which Whizzer chuckle again. “Anyway, it’s not bad, but it’s missing something.”

Marvin nodded, “and what is that something?”

“Basil,” Whizzer stated before going to Marvin’s pantry to see if he could find any basil. Though, he didn’t have high hopes.

Marvin looked thoroughly impressed, “amazing palet you have,” he complimented.

“Yeah, almost like I’m a god and have done this for a while. Now where would I find what I’m looking for?”

Marvin rolled his eyes, “uh huh. And there might be some on the top shelf,” he answered.

Whizzer nodded, looking up at the top shelf where, surprisingly, there was some basil. He smiled, grabbing, what he considered to be, enough basil to add to Marvin’s pasta. After throwing it in the pot and stirring for a few moments, he tasted it again, handing some to Marvin so he could taste it too.

They stood in silence for a moment, letting the taste sit on their tongues. Finally, Marvin spoke, “well, that certainly fixed my problem,” he said with a nod.

Whizzer smiled at him, “told you I was a great taste tester.”

“Did you really tell me that though?”

Whizzer rolled his eyes, chuckling softly, “whatever. Point is I fixed your pasta. I should get something as a reward.”

“You get to eat the pasta. That must count for something.”

“Sorry, but I want a little something more than just getting to eat the pasta.”

“What about a drink too?”

Whizzer rolled his eyes and shook his head, but there was a smile on his face as he did so. “I guess it depends on the type of drink I’m getting.”

“Well, what kind of drink do you want?”

“You have any wine?”

Marvin stared at him for a long moment, and Whizzer was a little confused for the reasoning. Then Marvin spoke and it made sense, “do I look like a wine drinker?”

Whizzer couldn’t help but chuckle, “no, I guess not. So whatever you have on your alcohol tray is fine,” he settled.

Marvin nodded and made his way to the living room, leaving Whizzer alone in the kitchen. Whizzer went back to tidying the place up, thinking he’d be helpful. Then Marvin returned, a drink in hand, and set it on the table, “I got you scotch. I hope that’s okay.”

Hearing Marvin’s voice caused Whizzer to look back over his shoulder. He smiled and nodded, “sounds wonderful,” he answered before turning back to the sink. “Y’know, you really should clean up after yourself,” he pointed out.

“Well, it seems that’s why I have you.”

Whizzer didn’t answer that, unsure if it was a tease or not. He really hoped it was. To avoid mentioning anything about it, Whizzer quickly finished the few dishes in the sink and placed them on the drying rack. “There, all tidy now,” he said quietly.

Marvin nodded, “thanks,” he said with a smile. Now that sounded genuine, which put Whizzer a little at ease from the previous comment.

Whizzer gave a small smile back, “so are we going to eat, or what?” he asked.

Marvin nodded, seeming to remember that that was the goal of this visit, “oh yeah. Uh, let me just dish it out. Your drink is on the counter, just take it to the table,” he said, grabbing some plates and dishing the pasta out. 

Whizzer nodded and silently did as he was told, sitting down at a spot at the table. It was the same spot as last time, since he wasn’t sure if it was okay to sit anywhere else. He waited quietly for Marvin to join him.

Marvin sat down at the table a few moments later, having set a plate of pasta in front of Whizzer and himself. He looked over at Whizzer and smiled.

Whizzer looked back over at him, raising an eyebrow, “you seem proud of yourself.”

Marvin nodded, “well, yeah, it’s good.”

“Only because I helped.”

Marvin shrugged, “still. I did most of the work anyway…” he mumbled. “Can you just… I don’t know… let me have this?”

Whizzer nodded, “right, sorry baby.”

The pet name was out of his mouth before Whizzer even had time to think. Then it hung in the air as silence fell between the two gods. They stared at each other. Whizzer’s face showed embarrassment and fear while Marvin’s face just showed shock. Finally, after what felt like hours, Whizzer broke the silence.

“I am so sorry I didn’t mean to say that I jus-”

“It’s fine.”

Whizzer blinked, not expecting Marvin to cut him off. He stared at Marvin for any signs that it wasn’t okay, but he couldn’t find any. “It is?”

Marvin nodded, “of course, I’ve never been called that before, but I don’t mind,” he assured gently.

Whizzer breathed a sigh of relief, sitting back in his chair and smiling, “okay good, because I wouldn’t be surprised if something like that slipped out again.”

“Well, I don’t see a problem with it.”

“Good, good…” Whizzer trailed off, not too sure where to go with this now. Then he looked down at his pasta, “let’s just eat now, okay?”

Marvin nodded again, “okay.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I won't be here tomorrow to post this update on schedule so you people get it a day early! Hopefully you enjoy this chapter since this is probably my favourite one I've written! I'd love to hear what you guys think about it!! :^)

Marvin had a small smile on his face as he ate. The name playing back in his head. Baby. Whizzer had called him baby. That made Marvin happy beyond belief. Of course, he didn’t say anything else about it; he didn’t want to seem too overjoyed about it. He still had a bit of a title to uphold, after all.

Because of this, however, the rest of the meal was rather quiet. Whizzer had taken Marvin’s silence as discomfort, so he definitely didn’t want to say anything more so make him even more uncomfortable. This made Whizzer nervous about the idea of letting another pet name slip out, despite the fact that Marvin had assured him that it was okay. 

Once both of their plates were cleared of any food, Whizzer stood up and gathered their plates, taking them to the sink to wash them. Marvin furrowed his brow at the action, looking at Whizzer over his shoulder.

 

“I could have done that, y’know,” he said.

Whizzer only shook his head and began washing the dishes, “oh no. You cooked the meal, it’s only right that I clean,” he said quickly, avoiding the real reason which was just so he didn’t have to face Marvin at the moment. He shouldn’t be so nervous, but the slip up with the name just made him flustered beyond belief.

Whizzer heard Marvin hum behind him, and he hoped that that was a sign that marvin had dropped it. But then he heard Marvin’s chair scrape against the floor and Whizzer bit his lip. The god was standing up, and there was no way to tell where Marvin was going to go. He didn’t hear any footsteps, so maybe Marvin hadn’t actually move yet, which would be fine with Whizzer. It was okay for righ-

“You sure you don’t want any help with that?”

Marvin’s voice was right beside Whizzer, causing him to jump, the plate he was holding now dropped in the sink. Whizzer let out a soft curse before he picked the plate up again, shaking his head, “oh no, I’m okay, really,” he said, letting out a nervous laugh. “Absolutely fine.”

Marvin raised an eyebrow but nodded, deciding not to push anything, “oh, all right. When you’re done, I’ll be in the living room, okay?” he said.

Whizzer nodded quickly, “yeah, that sounds good. Sounds great. I shouldn’t be too much longer,” he rambled, only to silent cursing himself. He should just stop talking.

Gladly, Marvin let it be and left the room, giving Whizzer a minute to breathe. He took a deep breath and finished the dishes without any other disturbances. Once everything was in the drain tray, Whizzer made his way to the living room, taking this last moment to collect himself.

As he walked into the room, Whizzer had a smile on his face as he sat beside Marvin and looked around. Almost everything looked the same since when he last visited. But, of course, there were subtle differences. He nodded slightly.

“I told you those candles would make the place less stale,” Whizzer commented.

Marvin chuckled, “yeah, you did. And I’m glad you were right.”

“And why wouldn’t I be?”

Marvin shrugged, “I don’t know. And I never implied that you wouldn't be. I’m just glad that it worked as well as it did,” he clarified.

Whizzer nodded and looked around again, seeing what other small changes he could notice. As his eyes scanned the room, he saw that the bottle of love he had given Marvin was only display on one of the shelves. Whizzer had been afraid to give him that, but he was glad Marvin found it. He smiled, looking around to see any other differences. For the most part, nothing else was of note. He did notice something, however. 

What he noticed made him frown.

“Where’s the cactus?” Whizzer asked as he turned to face Marvin, who now seemed to have a concerned look on his face.

“Oh, uh… well, you see… I just… I put it in my bedroom…” Marvin stammered out, which set a lot of red flags for Whizzer.

“Why is it there?” Whizzer asked hesitantly.

Marvin bit his lip. He didn’t want to tell Whizzer what actually happened to it. And while what he said was true, the cactus was now in his bedroom, he didn’t want to give the real reason why. “Oh, uh, just cause… I’m in my room a lot… when you’re not here, of course… so I figured that I put it there… so I can see it often,” he explained, giving Whizzer a smile to add to the fake sincerity.

Whizzer stared at Marvin for a long moment, clearly not believing his claim. “So if I went up to your room right now, the cactus will be there?” he asked.

Marvin nodded, “yeah.”

“Can I go up there, then?”

Marvin’s face turned paler than it already was, which Whizzer didn’t think was possible, “uh… I don’t like people in my room,” he quickly said.

Whizzer raised an eyebrow and stood up from the couch. Marvin looked up at him, confusion flashing on his face before it was taken over with realization.

Marvin shook his head, “no,” was the only thing to leave his mouth.

But Whizzer was already heading upstairs, so Marvin jumped off the couch to stop Whizzer from getting any farther. Whizzer, of course, just sped up his pace, taking the stairs two at a time.

Whizzer could hear Marvin’s calls behind him, “no, Whizzer, please don’t go in my room!”

Whizzer didn’t see the issue. He just wanted to see if Marvin was telling the truth about the cactus, because, from the way Marvin answered the questions, it seemed that he was hiding something.

Once Whizzer made it to the top of the stairs, there were a few doors for Whizzer to choose from. Luckily all but one was open, so he could tell the one that was closed was Marvin’s bedroom. He went for the door, opening it up and turning on the light. If he had the time, he would have commented on the poor decor, but he didn't have that time. So, instead, he focused on what mattered at this moment: the cactus.

He quickly scanned the room, looking at the places that would normally house a plant such as a cactus. It took only a few seconds for his eyes to land on his target. The cactus pot sat on Marvin’s nightstand right beside his bed. He went towards it and picked up the small plant the moment Marvin bursted in the room.

“Whizzer-”

Marvin would’ve said more, but he was too late. Whizzer had the cactus in hand, and a confused look on his face. It was a moment before Whizzer turned to look at Marvin, which felt like agony for Marvin. The room was silent as they stared at each other, Whizzer finally breaking the silence with a simple question.

“Why is it dead?”


	24. Chapter 24

Whizzer stood in Marvin’s bedroom, his attention back to the cactus. The now brown and shrivelled up cactus. It had only been with Marvin for a week, and Whizzer had made sure it was freshly watered when he first gifted it, so why was it dead now? What happened?

Instead of answering the question, Marvin grabbed the cactus out of Whizzer’s hand, set it back on the nightstand, and pushed Whizzer out of his room.

“Marvin what-”

“I told you not to go into my room.”

“Okay, but what was tha-”

But Whizzer wasn’t able to finish his question since Marvin cut him off again, “why couldn’t you have just listened?”

Whizzer managed to shake Marvin off him. He stood in Marvin’s foyer, having been brought all the way back downstairs. He faced Marvin, “because it sounded like you were hiding something, which you were,” he stated, managing to finally get a full sentence in. “Now explain to me why your cactus was already dead?”

Marvin shook his head, “you don’t deserve an explanation after you just… went into my room without permission!” he said, upset, but not mad.

“You were hiding something from me!”

“And that gives you the right to invade my privacy?”

Whizzer didn’t have a response for that. He opened his mouth, only to close it again. He had nothing to say, but he didn’t want to admit defeat. So instead, he changed the point of blame.

“Why’d you take it?”

Marvin blinked, not expecting the question, nor really understanding it. “What?” he asked.

“Why’d you accept the cactus when I first gave it to you? I told you that I wouldn’t have been hurt if you didn’t like one of the gifts I brought,” he said.

Marvin raised an eyebrow, “actually, no, you didn’t. You just bragged about your artistic liberty,” he corrected.

Whizzer stuttered for a moment, “okay, well, uh… I wouldn’t have been upset… is what I meant. Anyway. Why did you take the damn thing? I saw your face when I first showed it to you. You knew it was going to happen. You had to, otherwise you wouldn’t have made that face. It wasn’t because you were afraid I thought you were a prick, it was because you already knew the outcome of this whole thing. So you knew it was going to happen, and I still have no idea why it even happened since you won’t tell me. But anyway, you knew, but you accepted it? Why?” he was trying to work it through his head.

Marvin sighed, “I didn’t want you to know.”

“Know what!? The fact that you can’t keep a cactus alive for one week? Which I really don’t get since they only need watering once a week and I had made sure it was watered before I gave it to you. So there’s actually no way it could turn all brown and dead like it was. Explain to me that.” Whizzer demanded, growing in volume.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Marvin tried.

“What’s there to talk about? It’s a fucking cactus. Just tell me what happened. That’s literally all I’m asking.”

Marvin shook his head, “I don’t want to. Can we please just forget this?”

Whizzer huffed, “no. You accepted a gift that you knew was going to die within one week of getting even though it shouldn’t have. Why? What happened?” Whizzer was stubborn, so there was no way that he was letting go of this easily.

“Whizzer please, I don’t want to talk about it. I accepted it because I didn’t want you to be concerned with the why. I’ll give you that much,” Marvin explained, desperation in his voice.

Whizzer scoffed, “oh yeah? Well guess what, Marv? I’m concerned with the why now.”

Marvin sighed, bringing his hands up to rub his face. “Please can we just forget it? I’ll forget that you went deliberated invaded my privacy if you forget about what you saw in my room,” he offered, hoping to sway Whizzer.

Whizzer, at first, leaned towards the idea of letting it go. Marvin clearly wasn’t entirely comfortable talking about this. But this was something Whizzer wanted to get to the bottom of. It didn’t make any sense in his head. He was quiet for a moment, and Marvin figured that Whizzer accepted his offer. But before he could let out a breath of relief, Whizzer spoke.

“Why won’t you just tell me?” Whizzer asked.

Marvin sighed, “Whizzer, just stop talking about it.” He was more forceful than he had intended to be, but he was near his breaking point.

“Why don’t you make me?” Whizzer said in return. In hindsight, Whizzer could have worded it better, but it was what came out of his mouth first.

There was a pause from Marvin, weighing the options he had. It was a short deliberation since he felt thinking about it too long would result in doubts and a worse outcome. Once he decided, Marvin stood up straight and stared at Whizzer. “Fine.”

Whizzer raised an eyebrow, a little confused and concerned at the change of demeanour. “Fine?” he repeated, “what do you mea-”

But before he was able to say his full question, Marvin had stepped forward, wrapped his arms around Whizzer’s waist, and pressed his lips to Whizzer’s. Whizzer’s eyes were wide and he was tense at first. His brain couldn’t comprehend this actually happening. Marvin was kissing him? And Marvin was the one to make the first move. Then it hit him: Marvin was kissing him and he was still tense. The realization caused Whizzer to try to relax into the kiss, and once he closed his eyes and kissed back, everything else fell into place.

Whizzer wrapped his arms around Marvin’s neck, holding them there. He didn’t want this to end sooner than it had to, so he would control when they were done. He also forgot about the cactus, his mind only focusing on this current event.

Soon, Whizzer allowed Marvin to pull away and they were both left breathless. Whizzer was certain that his cheeks were red, but he couldn’t bring himself to care since he saw that Marvin’s cheeks were also flushed.

Marvin had a small smile on his face, “that’s what I meant by fine,” he said. He was smug, a look Whizzer had never seen on his face before.

Whizzer opened his mouth to respond, but no noise came out. Wow, was he flustered. He closed his mouth again and swallowed, a little panicky now that he wasn’t sure what to say… or even if he could say it. So he opted for the best solution he had.

He disappeared.

As soon as Whizzer vanished from Marvin’s sights, Marvin frowned. His smug look turning into a look of regret. He probably shouldn’t have done that. It might have been too fast. But he was sure it was okay; Whizzer had kissed back, so he must have been okay with it. Maybe he wasn’t. Maybe Marvin just made a mistake.

He hoped it wasn’t a mistake.


	25. Chapter 25

Whizzer knocked on Cordelia’s door. It was loud, but Whizzer couldn’t bring himself to care. He wanted the door to open so he pounded on it so it could definitely be heard throughout the house.

Whizzer was whispering to himself, “please be home. For the love of everything please be home.”

Fortunately for Whizzer, Cordelia was the one to answer the door. It was clear that she had been jarred by the pounding on the door. She looked at Whizzer in surprise. “Whizzer?” she asked, letting him in without a second thought, “what happened?” She could tell something was wrong. Well, anyone could probably tell something was wrong since Whizzer was knocking as loud as he was.

Whizzer stepped inside and made his way to the couch, sitting in his spot. There weren’t any blankets to cocoon himself, but there was a pillow for him to hold. That would have to do.

Cordelia had followed in after him, sitting down beside him. “Whiz, what is going on with you?” she tried again, speaking softer this time.

Whizzer didn’t look at her, “we kissed.”

Cordelia’s jaw dropped, “I’m sorry, you _what_!?”

“We. Kissed.” Whizzer repeated, the situation still not feeling real to him.

“Oh my- What happened? How’d it happened? What was it like? Did you like it? What did you do? I can’t believe you actually kissed him!” Cordelia couldn’t help but bambarred Whizzer with questions. This was huge to her, so she had to know the detail.

Although she stopped asking questions when she saw Whizzer shake his head, “no…” he said quietly.

She raised an eyebrow, “what do you mean no? You just said that you two kissed and now you’re saying that you didn’t?”

Whizzer sighed, “I didn’t say that… I’m just saying that I didn’t kiss him… he kissed me.”

Cordelia’s eyes went wide. “Wait Marvin, the God of Death, was the one to make the first move and kiss you?” she asked, unable to hide her squeal of excitement.

Whizzer buried his face in the pillow he was holding. He let out a scream into it. What the scream was for? He wasn’t entirely sure. But he was sure that he felt better afterwards.

Cordelia let it happen, but once she was sure Whizzer was done, she continued her questions, “you can’t just tell me you kissed and not give me any details. How’d it happen?”

Whizzer let the pillow fall on his lap as he finally turned to face Cordelia. “It happened because of a stupid cactus,” he stated.

Cordelia furrowed her brow, “a cactus? You mean the one you got him last week?” she asked, having helped Whizzer pick out that exact plant.

He nodded, “that stupid cactus. I showed up today and it wasn’t where I left it last week. I asked about and he got all weird about it. So then it ended up going into his room only to find it dead. Like, actually dead. Not salvageable dead. And so what do I do? I asked him about it but he refused to answer and I kept pushing and pushing until he kissed me to stop me from asking…”

Cordelia nodded, having so many more questions now, but controlled herself so she didn’t overwhelm Whizzer since he clearly already seemed shaken up. “Okay… so what did you do after the kiss?” she asked.

“I… I left…” Whizzer admitted quietly.

“What!? Whizzer you can’t just leave after someone kisses you!”

“I know, but I panicked and now…” instead of continuing his thought, Whizzer grabbed the pillow and screamed into again.

Cordelia sighed, “well, you have to go back.”

Whizzer dropped the pillow and gave her a horrified look, “I can’t do that! Not after what happened.” He didn’t know if he could face Marvin again.

“Well, you’re gonna have to. You can’t just leave your relationship at that. A kiss and disappear,” Cordelia pointed out.

“I mean, I could…” Whizzer said, but that was met with a hard look from Cordelia, causing Whizzer to sigh. He knew Cordelia had a point, which he wished she didn’t since that meant going back to Marvin.

“You’re going back to him. I made you go back once, I can do it again,” Corelia stated.

Whizzer raised an eyebrow at her, “are you threatening me now?” he asked, not thinking that this was the best approach.

Cordelia shook her head, “oh no, not threatening you. Just… giving you a really… _really_ big push in the right direction,” she clarified.

Whizzer huffed and leaned back into the couch, “I don’t know if I could ever go back… I’m an embarrassment…”

Cordelia sighed, but then a thought came to mind. “What was the kiss like?” she asked.

Whizzer looked over at her, “is that really what you care about right now?”

“Just answer the question. I’ll explain in a minute,” she responded, repositioning herself so she could face Whizzer better.

Whizzer shrugged, “I don’t know… it was good, I guess.”

“I need better descriptors than that. Was it rough, unsure, messy, hard, confident? Give me those kind of words.”

Whizzer thought for a moment, “I mean… I guess it was a little sloppy. And he more so just put his lips on mine instead of actually kiss me. I had to take control a bit for a kiss to actually happen,” he answered. “Why does that matter?”

Cordelia nodded, a smile growing on her face, “okay, so he needed some guidance for this kiss. Could you think of any reasons why that might be?” she asked, trying to guide Whizzer to the answer.

Whizzer furrowed his brow, “probably because he’s inexperienced,” he answer, not understanding the point here.

“Yes, okay, and why would someone be inexperienced with kissing?” Cordelia continued to egg Whizzer on.

“Because he’s never kissed anyone before…” Whizzer trailed off with his answer, the realization hitting him on the head. “Which would make me his first kiss…” Whizzer statement came out as barely a whisper. He was Marvin’s first kiss. That should not have been how it went, but it was and neither of them could change that. He felt mortified.

Cordelia, on the other hand, seemed excited, “exactly! You’re his first kiss,” she confirmed, nodding.

“Well now I definitely can’t go back to him now. He just had his first kiss only for the person he kissed to just run away. Now I definitely can’t see him ever again,” Whizzer said, holding onto the pillow tightly.

Cordelia frowned and shook her head, reaching out to grab Whizzer’s hand. “Hey, no. It means the exact opposite. You have to go back and see him. You were his first kiss, which mean that he’s never felt this kind of connection with anyone but you. You can’t just give up on that now,” she explained softly.

That thought never occurred to Whizzer, so he was glad Cordelia was there to point it out to him. He loosened his grip on the pillow and nodded, “right… yeah… he likes me… and I like him… so it should work,” he said softly to himself. “Thanks, Dee.”

Cordelia nodded, ‘of course. But, you know, I seem to be pretty good at your job, being your love counselor and all. Maybe I should pick it up as a hobby,” she teased softly.

Whizzer couldn’t help but smile, although he did roll his eyes at that, “yeah, maybe just stick your food,” he answered, causing Cordelia to giggle.

“So are you going back to him?”

“Yeah, I will… tomorrow…”

“Whizzer…” Cordelia said in a warning tone.

“And by tomorrow, I mean now.”


	26. Chapter 26

Whizzer found himself standing outside Marvin’s door again. Cordelia wasn’t here now, meaning that he would have no pep talk this time. He took a deep breath, deciding if he should knock or just walk in. Probably knock considering the events that happened not even an hour prior to this.

He sighed, lifting his fist up to the door. “Like a band-aid,” he told himself before he quickly knocked on the door, making sure it was loud enough for Marvin to hear. All right, step one was done, now Whizzer just had to do every other step now.

It didn’t take long for Marvin to open the door. He was rather relieved to see who it was on the other side of the door. Maybe Whizzer wasn’t actually upset about his impulsive action. But then some doubts flooded in. Maybe Whizzer was here to tell him off. Either way, Marvin did his best to show a neutral face.

“Oh, uh, hi, Whiz,” Marvin said. Then he silently cursed himself for using the nickname. He shouldn’t be saying anything like that until he was sure that he was still on Whizzer’s good side.

Whizzer smiled at Marvin. Okay, good sign. It seemed that Whizzer wasn’t mad at him. Marvin could feel the wave of relief wash over him. He hadn’t made a dumb mistake. He made a very, very good choice.

“Hey, Marv,” Whizzer said softly. Another good sign: He was called a nickname back.

Marvin felt himself relax and smiled. “I, uh, I’m glad you came back,” he said honestly, even though it sounded a little stupid.

Whizzer nodded, “that’s good. I was a little nervous to come back here if I’m being honest…”

Marvin nodded too. He should let Whizzer in now. It only made sense, right? “Uh... did you want to come in?” he offered, already moving out of the way.

Whizzer shook his head, “oh, uh, no. I probably shouldn’t stay too long. I still have work to do, which I’ve kinda been not doing for the past little bit. I’d probably come in and then not want to leave,” he explained, a soft chuckle escaping his lips.

Marvin nodded in understanding, blocking the doorway again, “oh… oh right, yeah. That makes sense,” he said quietly. “So, uh, what brings you back here?”

Whizzer bit his lip, “I wanted to talk about… our… uh… relationship,” he stated, hoping he didn’t just immediately make anything awkward.

Marvin didn’t say anything right away, a little unsure about what to say to Whizzer’s statement. Eventually, he tried something, “what… what about it?”

Whizzer took a deep breath, “I just want to know… where we’re at. Like… I accidentally called you baby... you kissed me… and… okay, I gotta know. Was that your first kiss?” he asked, changing topics for a moment.

Marvin felt his face flush instantly. He shied backwards into his house before he nodded slightly, not wanting to answer verbally.

Whizzer couldn’t help the giddiness he felt once Marvin confirmed his, well, Cordelia’s, suspicions. He smiled, “see, you had your first kiss, and it was with me, and you were the one to initiate it. So clearly… a friendship isn’t our stopping point,” he explained, hoping Marvin would pick up what he was putting down.

Marvin did, “what? So you want to… be dating?” he asked.

“Well, thanks for not being subtle at all,” Whizzer teased, chuckling a little.

A red tint formed on Marvin’s cheeks and Whizzer found that utterly adorable. “Oh, well, I... I didn’t know you wanted to be subtle with it…” he mumbled quietly.

Whizzer had a smile on his face as he shook his head, “it didn’t matter, really, but that look was cute.”

Marvin’s face grew darker, and Whizzer let out a soft chuckle. “I’m not cute…” he said, not looking at Whizzer.

Whizzer took a step closer, grabbing Marvin’s face and making Marvin look at him. “You are very cute, and I’d very much like to go on a date with you,” Whizzer said honestly.

Marvin stared into Whizzer’s eyes for a moment before nodding, “yeah, okay, yeah… I’d like that too…” he responded lamely.

Whizzer couldn’t help but laugh, taking his hands away from Marvin and resting them at his sides, “well aren’t you the smoothest,” he teased. “But I’m glad you want it too.”

Marvin nodded again, “right, okay, so… so what now?” Marvin asked, feeling a little embarrassed that he knew next to nothing about dating.

“Well, now we figure out a time and place and we go,” Whizzer explained, a large smile plastered on his face.

“Oh, right, okay. So, uh, what works for you? Same time you normally show up at my house? How about tomorrow? Does tomorrow work? If not, I’m free any other day. So whatever works for you. I don’t really know much about dates though so I’m not really sure what we could do but maybe something simple like go for a walk?”

Whizzer just stared and smiled as Marvin rambled. This was the most amount of words he’d gotten out of Marvin since… well, ever. It was cute to see him so excited for this, and to show it too. Eventually, Whizzer had to cut Marvin off.

Whizzer reached out to touch Marvin’s arm. “Yes, tomorrow works for me. Same time as always,” he said with a nod. “And a walk in the park sounds lovely,” he added with a smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

Marvin nodded, “yeah. Oh, yeah, that’s totally fine. I’ll see you tomorrow, Whiz,” he confirmed.

Whizzer chuckled, “all right, well, bye for now,” he said, giving a quick wave before he walked off, a new life in his step.

Marvin watched Whizzer walk off for a few moments. A huge smile formed on his face as Whizzer walked. He was going on a date tomorrow, which he was excited about. This was going to be amazing. He closed the door to his apartment and took a step inside. Then he froze, a thought dawning on him.

He had no idea what to wear.

Whizzer was always critiquing his wardrobe, and now they were going on a date. He may not know a lot, but he knew that you had to dress nice. And he didn’t have anything nice. Well, he had that nice, black button-up, but that was for his job so it wouldn’t be a good idea for him to wear that. 

He raced up the stairs to his bedroom, going into the closet. Maybe he had forgotten something. He had to have _something_. He opened the closet door and went through everything he had. But there was nothing he could wear. He’d have to get something, but he knew nothing about fashion.

Maybe this wasn’t going to be as amazing as he thought.


	27. Chapter 27

Whizzer made his way back to Cordelia’s house, excited to tell her the news. He didn’t even bother to knock now, choosing to just walk right in. He stepped in her home and looked around. When she didn’t find Cordelia in the living room, the next spot to check was the kitchen.

As Whizzer entered the kitchen, there was a huge smile on his face. “Guess who got himself a date?” he asked as soon as he laid eyes on Cordelia.

Cordelia jumped slightly, having not head the door open. When she cooked, all her attention was on her food, and only her food. She turned around to face Whizzer, the words registering in her brain. She shared Whizzer’s huge smile, “holy fuck, you actually did it!?”

Whizzer nodded, causing Cordelia to let out a squeal and rush over to hug her friend. Whizzer was lucky he didn’t need to breathe, otherwise, Cordelia would’ve suffocated him from how tight she was squeezing.

Whizzer laughed and tapped Cordelia on the shoulder, signalling to her that she should let go. She complied and pulled away, but the smile was still on her face. “Oh, Whiz, this is amazing! I’m so happy!”

Whizzer nodded, “I’m glad, because I’m really happy too,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“So what are you two gonna do? When is it? Who asked who? Was it right to the point or did you two kinda beat around the bush?”

Whizzer, laughed again. Of course, with telling Cordelia, that meant you had to be ready to answer a hundred questions. He brought her over to sit her down at the table.

“Okay, so, we’re going for a walk in the park tomorrow. There wasn’t really a moment of asking, just a mutual agreement that we wanted to go on a date. I tried to be subtle about wanting to do more than just hang out only for Mr. Blunt over there to get right to the point of things. I guess it worked out for the better though. Oh! And it was so cute when I agreed to go on the date because he started rambling.”

Cordelia held up her hand to stop Whizzer from saying anything more, “wait. He was rambling? Like the full thing like how I do when you ask me what I have to do while I’m stressed?” she asked.

Whizzer nodded, “yeah! And it was the cutest thing he was so excited.”

Cordelia stifled a giggle at the thought. “That does sound adorable,” she said with a nod.

“Yeah, so now we have a date tomorrow and it’ll probably be the best thing I’ve ever done.”

Cordelia nodded, “right, okay, so now it’s date planning. Do you know what you two are gonna do? Other than the walk in the park, of course.”

Whizzer shrugged, “honestly it’s just… we walk in the park and whatever happens… happens, I guess.”

Cordelia nodded, “all right, a little spontaneity never hurt anyone,” she said thoughtfully. “Do you know what you’re gonna wear?”

Whizzer stared at Cordelia for a long moment. Then he spoke, “I don’t know… oh my- Cordelia I don’t know what I’m gonna wear. I can’t just pick something I already have. This is a special occasion. I need to wear something special for a special occasion. That’s how it works.” Whizzer had stood up from his chair, just about ready to leave. “I need to go shopping for a nice outfit tomorrow, can you come and help by being my stylist’s second opinion.”

Cordelia chuckled and nodded, standing up. “All right, I’ll step away from my cooking just for you,” she teased, going over to turn off the stove and put some of her ingredients away.

Whizzer smiled, “oh thank you Delia so much. You’re a lifesaver!”

Cordelia nodded, taking off her apron, “yes, yes, I know. You and your fashion needs.”

Cordelia didn’t even get a moment after she hung her apron over a chair before Whizzer had her hand and brought them to a rather high-end clothing store. Cordelia couldn’t help but chuckle softly, but she didn’t make a comment since Whizzer was already gone searching for the perfect outfit.

She began looking herself when Whizzer was beside her again, holding up a dark blue button-up for her to see. “Does this say walk in the park? Because, honestly, I can’t tell if it’s that, or outside cocktail party,” he asked.

Cordelia examined it for a moment, “definitely outside cocktail party. If it were lighter and airier, then walk in the park.”

Whizzer looked at the button-up again before nodding, “oh, yeah, you’re right. I see that now,” he said, hanging the shirt back where he found it. Then he went back to searching.

Cordelia was mainly just there for a second opinion, and they both knew that. So Cordelia casually looked threw the racks while Whizzer made sure to spot out anything that could be good to wear for a first date in a park. 

“Light and airy,” he repeated to himself, taking Cordelia’s words into consideration.

Whizzer was focused. He had to make sure this was perfect. There was a lot of stress Whizzer felt from the idea of completely blowing this date. The first step not to do that, however, was to have the perfect outfit. That would set everything in the right motion.

He walked around the racks, looking at and feeling anything that caught his eye. He happened to get rather caught up in his endeavors when he accidentally bumped into someone standing at one of the racks. He let out a small, “oof,” before looking up and seeing two important things.

The first was the hideous shirt the man was holding in his hand. It was an ugly blue-green shirt with an ugly pattern on it. Whizzer wondered how it even left the manufacturing company to begin with.

The second thing he noticed was who was holding the hideous article of clothing.

“Marvin!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little update: I've opened up writing commissions!! So if you're interested in wanting more from me, you can message me on tumblr (@irlmarvinfalsettos) for more information!! :^)


	28. Chapter 28

Marvin had been in a clothing store. He wasn’t really sure why he was in a place so fancy, probably to impress Whizzer a bit, but that didn’t mean that he knew what he was doing. He was completely out of his element as he looked through the racks upon racks of clothing.

At one point, something caught his eye. Sure, it wasn’t too bright and colourful, but it was more colour than his normal black and white wardrobe. It also had a type of pattern on it that was also something new for Marvin. He examined the shirt for a bit, considering if it was worth the time to try it on. Would Whizzer even like it? He didn’t know, but he was about to find out when he felt someone run into his side, only to hear a familiar voice.

“Marvin!?”

Marvin turned to be face to face with Whizzer. Well, this certainly wasn’t ideal. “Oh, uh… hi, Whizzer…” he lamely responded.

“What are you doing here?” Whizzer asked, before his attention was brought to the shirt still in Marvin’s hand, “and please tell me you’re going to be putting that shirt back on the rack.”

Okay, so Whizzer didn’t like it, noted. Marvin nodded, grabbing the hanger. “Oh, uh, yeah. I didn’t… didn’t really like it that much. Just wanted a better look at it,” he explained, putting the shirt back on the hanger and hanging it on whatever space there was on the rack.

Whizzer raised his eyebrow, skeptical, “all right, I don’t entirely believe you but all right,” he said. “Now, you still haven’t answered my first question: what are you doing here?” he asked again.

Marvin rubbed the back of his neck, “oh, well, I don’t have anything nice to wear for our date tomorrow so… I figured I should fix that,” he explained.

Whizzer nodded, “okay, but why specifically here? This is rather… an extreme from what you’re probably used to.”

Marvin shrugged, “like I said… I wanted something nice to wear… this place has nice stuff.”

“Did you want to impress me by wearing something fancy?” Whizzer asked, sensing that there was something Marvin wasn’t telling him.

Marvin didn’t look at him and shrugged again, “I mean, maybe…” he answered, and Whizzer could tell that meant yes.

Whizzer found himself smiling. This was cute. Marvin wanted to impress him and this was how Marvin thought he could do it. Whizzer chuckled softly, “well, I just so happen to be here for the same thing. I wanted to get a new outfit just because I felt nothing I owned would’ve done our date justice,” he explained.

Marvin smiled a little, “well, I think anything you have would’ve been perfect,” he admitted quietly.

Whizzer felt a faint blush appear on his face. He looked away from Marvin, pretending to focus on the clothes instead of Marvin. “Oh, well, that’s sweet… but still… I’d much prefer to have a new outfit. I gotta keep things fresh, y’know?” he explained, looking through the few clothes in front of him. They weren’t his size, but Marvin didn’t need to know that.

Marvin hummed, “right, yeah… fresh,” he repeated.

Whizzer nodded along with Marvin, “yeah… and, it seems nothing here has anything I like so I’m gonna move to where there are shirts that fit my style, okay?” he said, already ready to leave.

Marvin turned to Whizzer, “wait.”

Whizzer paused, turning around to look back at Marvin, “what?”

“Could you, uh… help me… with picking out something to wear?” Marvin asked, seemingly a little embarrassed about it.

Whizzer let a smile form on his face. He wanted to tease Marvin about it, but it didn’t feel right at the moment. He just agreed, “yeah, I can help you.”

Marvin’s face showed relief for a brief moment, “okay, good,” he said.

Whizzer looked around, “okay, so, first thing, let’s get away from this area, okay? Nothing good is here,” he stated, beckoning Marvin to follow him as he made his way to, in his opinion, the nicer section.

Marvin followed wordlessly but still eyed some of the clothing he passed by. He didn’t see Whizzer’s problem with most of the clothes here. They looked fine to Marvin.

Whizzer stopped at one of the racks and Marvin grew confused. They were plain shirts, Marvin figured Whizzer wouldn’t have liked these.

“Aren’t these kinda… boring?” Marvin asked.

Whizzer chuckled and shook his head, “no, no. Solid coloured shirts are your friend,” he stated, looking through the racks to find something that would compliment Marvin. “Of course, subtle patterns are good too. They give a bit of depth to your wardrobe.”

Marvin nodded, pretending he understood, “okay, makes sense,” he said, although it didn’t really make any sense to him.

Whizzer nodded, grabbing a light blue button-up from the rack, “oh! See this one? It would make your eyes really pop. And see how it has the little pattern on it? That breaks it up a little and really just adds to the shirt,” he explained, placing the shirt in Marvin’s arms.

Marvin pretended to know what any of that meant and smiled, “oh, okay…”

Whizzer continued to look through the rack, picking out a grey button-up. “Okay, I should’ve picked this one out first since I know, like, all of your clothing is either grey or black so this isn’t too far away from your comfort zone,” he explained, piling it on the one already in Marvin’s arms.

“Uh… okay,” Marvin said, not giving much to this conversation.

“You already have nice pants you can wear so all we gotta make sure if these shirts fit and you look good in them,” Whizzer said, leading Marvin to the fitting rooms.

Marvin followed again, trusting Whizzer’s expertise considering he had no idea what Whizzer was talking about half the time.

They arrived at the fitting room quickly. It hadn’t been too far away from where they were, and Whizzer flagged a worker down, requesting a room for two items. He then turned to Marvin and smiled, “time to try them on.”

Marvin let out a soft figh, “yeah, okay,” he said, entering the fitting room before exiting a few moments later. He was wearing the grey button-up, leaning towards that one more.

Whizzer looked Marvin up and down, “that looks really good on you,” he complimented. 

Marvin smiled a little, “yeah?”

Whizzer nodded, “yeah, but I want to see you in the blue one two, okay?” he asked.

Marvin’s smile faltered. He hoped he’d be able to get away with just trying one shirt. He nodded though, agreeing and heading back into the fitting room. He exited again, this time with the blue shirt.

Whizzer couldn’t keep his eyes off Marvin. “Oh, now that looks so much nicer. I love that so much. I would totally date you while you were wearing that,” he said, sounding completely sincere. If they were at a more comfortable point in their relationship, Whizzer would’ve said a few other things he would totally do while Marvin was wearing that.

Marvin chuckled and nodded, “okay… so I should get this then?” he asked.

Whizzer nodded, “get both of them, I like them both.”

Marvin nodded, “okay, yeah… I will,” he said, making his way back into the fitting room to change back into his normal clothes. He came out a few moments later, shirts in hand.

Whizzer smiled, “all right, you good now?” he asked.

Marvin nodded, “yeah, I am.”

“Okay, so now I’m gonna go focus on my own wardrobe,” Whizzer said.

“Yeah, of course. I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

Whizzer nodded, “unless our date has changed, yeah, you will.”

Marvin chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck, “right, yeah, okay. See you, then.”

“Bye Marvin.”

Marvin gave a small nod before heading to the checkout, leaving Whizzer to be back with Cordelia. He still had to find an outfit for himself. This was going to take longer than he thought. He turned back to the racks, seeing Cordelia and approaching her. She looked up when she heard him get close. She smiled and held up a few clothes.

“I saw you helping Marvin and figured that I’d help you,” Cordelia explained.

Whizzer smiled, “thanks, Dee.”

Maybe this wasn’t going to be too long at all.


	29. Chapter 29

Whizzer, surprisingly, was in and out of the clothing store relatively quickly. That is, if you didn’t include the time he spent helping Marvin. He was rather successful in his trip; Cordelia had made some really great finds which made the process that much quicker. Whizzer left the store with a great outfit for his date tomorrow. That, and a few other outfits, but those didn’t matter at the moment.

He arrived home and hung his new outfits in his closet, organizing them based on colour. He left his outfit for tomorrow on the door, however, just so it was a place with easy access. He also just wanted to admire it again. The light green of the shirt went well with the dark brown bottoms. Cordelia had an eye almost as good as Whizzer’s. He smiled as he stared at the outfit, a content sigh falling from his lips.

He tore his eyes away from the outfit, now eyeing the entire room. He was at a bit of a loss for what to do. He could go out and work to pass the time, but that could result in him looking tired for the date; that was not the goal here. The goal was to look amazing, which was the reason for the new outfit. He couldn’t help but look back at the clothes, thinking about wearing them tomorrow.

That green shirt and brown pants.

Green shirt and Brown pants.

Green and Brown.

Staring at the shirt had triggered a thought on Whizzer’s mind. Green. The colour of what Marvin’s cactus should be. Brown. The colour of what Marvin’s cactus actually was. The smile on Whizzer’s face had turned into a flat line as he thought.

“That fucking cactus,” Whizzer breathed out, shaking his head. “What is with that cactus?”

Whizzer was a man of many words. Whether he be with someone or alone. He talked, especially to understand something. He began pacing as he spoke to himself.

“He knew it was gonna happen. He had to have. When he made that face when I first showed it. So something like that had happened before. It had to haveof, he wouldn’t have made that face otherwise. So then dying… cacti? Plants? Is something that’s normal with him. Well, he is the God of Death, but… he wouldn’t purposefully do that… no… the face he made would suggest otherwise… it wasn’t on purpose… so by accident?

“If it was on accident, does that mean he doesn’t have control of his powers entirely? That wouldn’t make sense. Someone as old as he is should have total control of their powers by now. I mean, he was born a God, so he should know the ins and outs of everything about his powers.”

Whizzer let out a hum as he stood in the middle of his room. He looked over his shoulder, back at his date outfit and thought.

“I could ask him tomorrow… but that would set the mood all off. He wasn’t too happy about me finding out, no way he’d wanna talk about it on our date tomorrow.”

Whizzer’s head dropped, his eyes now trained on the floor. To say he was frustrated was an understatement. He liked to know things, and this was a big thing he wanted to know. But Marvin was refusing to tell him.

Whizzer let out a sigh and shook his head. He shouldn’t be focused on this. He really shouldn’t, not with the event coming up tomorrow. That was more important than whatever the deal was with that fucking cactus. There would be plenty of times where Whizzer could ask about it, and all of those times would be better than on a date.

He brought his hand up and ran it through his hair, trying to focus on his appearance in the mirror. He sighed at the sight of his hair, “I should get this done…” he commented quietly. So many thoughts were racing through his head, it was a little overwhelming. He had to take it step by step. The first step was prepare for the date, the next was to have the date, and the third was to ask all these questions he had bottled up.

He’d have to wait a while to get to the third step.

His biggest fear was to make Marvin unnecessarily upset and it seemed that this cactus fiasco was Marvin’s biggest sore spot.

A soft huff escaped Whizzer’s lips, “maybe if I bring it up gently. Like… ‘Hey, Marv, I was thinking about some things and one thing I thought was that cactus. Am I allowed to ask about it?’” His mouth had turned into a frown, “that wouldn’t work… knowing him, he’d answer with a ‘No, you can’t ask about it’.” Even while he was alone, he still did his best imitation of Marvin.

“Come on… there’s gotta be a way to bring it up where I can actually get answers…” he mumbled to himself. He had started pacing again, his brain working to figure out something.

When Whizzer couldn’t think of anything in a quick enough, he let out a frustrated noise. He made his way to his bed and laid down, burying his face into a pillow where he continued to make frustrated noises, only for these ones to be muffled.

After a moment, Whizzer relax, sinking into his bed. He rolled over and stared up at the ceiling. “Maybe I should worry about this later…” he mumbled. He really didn’t want to. He wanted to know now if he had the chance, but he didn’t, and he doubted that he’d have the chance any time soon.

Whizzer brought his hands up to his face, covering his features as he let out yet another sigh. Then he let his arms drop to his sides. Maybe he should sleep this off. Sure, he didn’t need it, but it would make time go by faster and he would feel and look well-rested for his date tomorrow.

He rolled over on his side as he wrapped his arms around a pillow, bringing it close to his chest. He clung to it as he closed his eyes, willing himself to sleep. “Just fall asleep and everything will be better tomorrow,” he whispered to himself.

Tomorrow would be better. He’d go on a date and he’d have a good time with Marvin. It would be better. All that needed to happen was right now was for him to sleep.

Just sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

Whizzer had spent the majority of his morning making sure he looked perfect. Was it a little over the top? Maybe. Was it really necessary? Whizzer thought it was. 

He took one final look at himself in the mirror and smiled. “Damn, I look good,” he thought out loud. His new outfit was definitely the right way to go. He may have looked at himself in the mirror slightly longer than he really needed to, but hey, he looked good and wanted to admire it.

After his self-admiration was finished, he turned and went to his front door to grab a light jacket. He felt it added to his aesthetic; it was also supposed to be a cooler day today and while he didn’t feel the cold, he still wanted to look the part.

Once he decided himself set for this date, he quickly went over to Marvin’s, finding himself at his front door. He smiled as he knocked, bouncing from foot to foot as he waited. Then a thought dawned on him. Should he have brought something to give to Marvin? Like some flowers? No, no flowers. If the cactus was any indication, Marvin wouldn’t have liked flowers.

Whizzer felt his mood drop as his mind briefly thought about that plant. He froze in his spot and sighed. Damnit. He was in a good mood for this date only for it to be ruined by the mere thought of that damn cactus.

He shook his head, trying to rid himself of any negative feeling. “C’mon, just forget about it for a little while,” he mumbled quietly to himself.

Before he could give himself any more pep talk, the door in front of him creaked open, revealing a nicely groomed Marvin on the other end. The god was smiling at Whizzer and Whizzer had to keep himself from having his jaw hang open. He was wearing that blue shirt that Whizzer had adored, which made Whizzer very, very, pleased. He also styled his hair so it didn’t just look like there was a mop placed on his head.

Whizzer had to pause to drink it all in. He quite enjoyed the sight in front of him.

The slight pause from Whizzer, however, made Marvin nervous. “Is… is there something wrong?” Marvin asked, his smile slightly fading.

That snapped Whizzer out of his little trance. He quickly shook his head, “oh no! Nothing wrong. You look really good, actually,” he assured quickly.

Marvin let out a breath, being put at ease immediately. “Okay, good…” he said softly, stepping out of his apartment and closing the door behind him. Then he paused, hoping that Whizzer would take the lead now. He’d never gone on a date so there was no way he was going to make the first move.

Whizzer raised an eyebrow, “so… are we going?” he asked.

Marvin nodded, “yeah! Yeah, we are. I just… lead the way,” he said, gesturing for Whizzer to start walking. 

Whizzer chuckled but didn’t take a step like Marvin had been anticipating. Instead, he held out his hand towards Marvin. All Marvin did was scrunch up his brow and stare at it.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

Whizzer let out a laugh, “I’m waiting for you to hold my hand,” he stated, giving his hand a little shake.

Marvin felt his face heat up a little. He should have figured that out. He gave a little nod, reaching out and grabbing Whizzer’s hand. He stared down at the ground, hoping he was doing this right.

He must have been since Whizzer never mentioned anything. He simply began to walk, giving Marvin’s arm a light tug to get him walking too. Marvin followed, keeping pace with Whizzer so they were side by side.

Whizzer looked over, giving Marvin a reassuring smile and Marvin’s hand a gentle squeeze. “Let your shoulders relax, Marv,” he said softly, noticing how stiff the other god was.

Marvin glanced over at Whizzer before his eyes fell back on the floor. He let his shoulders go, having not even realized that they were tense to begin with.

Whizzer gave a nod, although Marvin couldn’t see it. “Okay, good. You should be looking where you’re going too,” he pointed out.

Marvin let out a little huff before he lifted his head. 

“There you go, now I can see your handsome face,” Whizzer teased, giving Marvin’s hand another squeeze.

That only caused Marvin’s head to fall back down. His face was red now, still not used to handling compliments from anyone, especially not Whizzer.

Whizzer ran his thumb back and forth over Marvin’s knuckles. “Hey, you all right?” he asked softly.

Marvin nodded, looking back up but not at Whizzer, “yeah, yeah. I’m fine.”

Whizzer nodded, “okay, you just seem… well, you haven’t been looking at me and the floor seems to be your new best friend. I’m just wondering.”

“I’m just not used to this, is all,” Marvin offered.

Whizzer hummed, “right, yeah. I’m your first… well, everything. But I want to tell you that it’s gonna be okay. This isn’t too big of deal. We’re just going out as a little bit more than friends, yeah?” He wanted to make Marvin comfortable, he really did. It was hard though, since this all felt natural to Whizzer, only for it to be anything but for Marvin.

Marvin bit his lip, a little conflicted now. He understood what Whizzer was trying to say, but it just sounded like he was playing this down. Still, he nodded, “right, okay,” he said softly.

Whizzer smiled and nodded, “yeah, exactly. Now, are you ready to take me on this date now?” he asked, knocking their shoulders together in a playful manner.

Marvin smiled a little and nodded, “right, to a park…” he said.

“To a park,” Whizzer confirmed.

Marvin gave one last nod before they found themselves in the middle of Central Park. Whizzer smiled and took a breath of fresh air. He looked over at Marvin, who looked unaffected.

Whizzer gave Marvin another nudge. “C’mon. Isn’t it nice to be out of your house and not have to work?” he asked, trying to get Marvin to show some kind of emotion.

Marvin nodded a little, “I guess, yeah.”

“You guess? It’s always nice to take a little time for yourself.”

Marvin shrugged, “I mean, yeah… that makes sense.”

Whizzer raised an eyebrow, “okay, what’s your deal?” he asked. “Just a minute ago you were ready to go and now we’ve taken a step back. Talk to me.”

Marvin let out a soft sigh, which only worried Whizzer. “It’s probably stupid…”

“I promise it won’t be,” Whizzer assured, giving his hand another squeeze. He had grown to enjoy doing that, so it was probably something he would keep doing whenever given the chance.

“Well, I just… now that I’m here… I’m still not entirely sure what to do,” Marvin admitted.

Whizzer chuckled, “well then, c’mon, I’ll show you.”


	31. Chapter 31

Whizzer took the lead as they walked down a park path. He had a smile on his face as he took in the fresh air. He glanced back at Marvin, making sure the other god was still okay. He offered a reassuring smile and gave his hand a squeeze. It felt a little surreal, going on this date. Whizzer hadn’t been on an actual date in years. He could only imagine what Marvin was feeling.

Marvin hadn’t said anything once they began walking, and Whizzer was a little worried. “You okay?” he asked, breaking the silence between the two of them.

Marvin seemed to snap back into reality, looking at Whizzer and nodding. “Oh yeah… yeah. Sorry, yeah. I’m okay,” he assured lamely.

Whizzer hummed, not entirely believing it, but instead of pushing, he tried to make conversation. “You get out to places like these often?” he asked.

Marvin shrugged, “occasionally,” he answered. Whizzer opened his mouth so he could use that for a conversation driver when Marvin added, “but mostly for work stuff.”

Whizzer immediately closed his mouth, looking down at the path. “Oh… well, uh… what about for… any other reason?” he asked.

Marvin shook his head, “no… I don’t really do much outside of work…”

“I’ve noticed. I mean, you’ve started cooking now. That’s something,” Whizzer said, looking back at Marvin. He was hoping to encourage Marvin to do more.

But all Marvin did was shrug, “yeah but… I don’t think it’s for me.”

“Why not.”

Marvin gave another, smaller shrug, “I just… yeah, I’m not terrible at it but… I don’t like doing it,” he explained.

Whizzer nodded, “well, that’s okay. Cooking isn’t for everyone. But, believe me, there is something out there you’ll love to do in your spare time.”

Marvin didn’t answer for a moment, looking around the park. “I hope so…” he commented absentmindedly.

Whizzer noticed how distracted Marvin was acting. “You sure you okay?” he asked.

Marvin nodded, “I’m fine. I just… doing what I do… makes you appreciate life that much more,” he said, making his way over to a garden section of the park. He was still holding Whizzer’s hand, so Whizzer had no other choice but to follow, not that it was an issue for him.

Whizzer had a sad smile on his face, “I take it you don’t look at this stuff often then?”

Mavin shook his head. “I never really… bother. I just… I’d have no time or I was never in the mood. But these are beautiful,” he said as his eyes drifted over the multicoloured flower-bed.

Whizzer nodded and looked himself, his eyes falling on a flower in particular. “Red roses were always my favourite…” he commented.

Marvin’s eyes went to where Whizzer was looking. “They do look nice… I really like these purply-white ones,” he said, pointing to the flowers he was referring to.

Whizzer smiled, “those are orchids,” he explained. “Orchids are something else, let me tell you. There’s a type of orchid that just looks like a naked man,” he said, chuckling softly.

Marvin raised an eyebrow, “I don’t believe you.”

“It’s true. Just… hold on, I’ll show you.” Whizzer raised his free hand and touched the petal of one of the orchids in the flower-bed. Instantly, the orchids formed into the type of orchid Whizzer had been talking about.

Marvin stared at it for a moment before he turned to Whizzer. “Why the fuck is that a type of flower?” he asked, clearly amused.

Whizzer chuckled and shrugged, “I don’t know.”

“Well, I changed my mind, _those_ are my favourite,” Marvin stated.

Whizzer rolled his eyes, a playful smile on his face. “Uh huh. I’m sure they are,” he teased. He was about to say more before his smile fell. Wait. Marvin… liked these plants? And yet he was so hesitant to have that cactus? What the fuck? He didn’t say anything, but he kept this thought in his back pocket. Whizzer stayed quiet, hoping Marvin would continue the conversation.

Marvin was paying attention, which Whizzer was thankful for. Instead, he was focused on the monarch that landed on the naked man orchid, finding it completely amusing. “Hey, look, it seems to like that kind of flower too,” he joked.

Whizzer shook his head, “I can’t tell if I’m dating an a thousand year-old god or a five year old,” he teased, watching the monarch.

Marvin shrugged, “it’s a mystery.”

Whizzer chuckled and rolled his eyes playfully, deciding now was the time to change the subject. “I’ve always loved monarchs. They’re one of my favourite butterflies,” he commented.

Marvin nodded, “oh, that’s good. Your favourite butterfly on my favourite flower,” he said with a smile.

Whizzer let out a sigh, “I don’t know why I even tried.”

Marvin chuckled and looked over at Whizzer, “I’m teasing. If you’d like, we can move on and get away from the dick orchid.”

Whizzer nodded, “yeah, I’d much prefer to move on with this date. Let’s go elsewhere. There’s still much to see in this park.”

“Okay, lead the way then.”

Whizzer complied, leading the two back to the pathway and venturing farther into the park. He felt himself relax, knowing they were in a more comfortable situation for this date. He looked over at Marvin, “how well do you know parks?” he asked.

Marvin furrowed his brow, “what do you mean?”

“Well, do you know what’s normally in them?”

“Plants.”

Whizzer chuckled, “besides that.”

“People.”

“I mean some attractions. Like what people on a park date do?” Whizzer clarified.

“Oh… no, I don’t.”

Whizzer nodded, having already figured that out based on how Marvin was answering the previous questions. “Well, one thing I love to do is to rent a boat and enjoy time on the water,” he explained, smiling at the thought.

“Oh, well, I don’t have money to rent a boat.”

Whizzer shook his head, “it’s all right, Marv, I have money,” he said, leading Marvin to the boat building. “I came prepared for this,” he added.

Marvin nodded and watched as Whizzer rented a boat for an hour. Then he followed Whizzer to their boat, helping it in the water. “I’ve never been on this type of boat before,” he admitted. 

Whizzer raised an eyebrow as he sat in the boat, “not this type? What types of boats have you been in?” he asked.

Marvin frowned as he sat in the boat and shrugged, “oh, y’know… all types, really…” he explained.

That’s when it clicked for Whizzer. He understood what Marvin meant and decided not to talk about it anymore. “Oh… well… I can tell you, that this boat will be a pleasant experience.”

Marvin nodded, “I think it definitely will.”

“Good. Now hand me the oars.”


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little update. Due to me going to university in the next few weeks, I'm dropping back down to my updates being once a week. Now it'll just be every Thursday! :^)

Marvin watched as Whizzer began rowing the boat, taking them in the middle of the pond. He looked around, taking in the new perspective of the park. A small smile made its way to his face. “I can see why you like this,” he commented.

Whizzer looked to Marvin and nodded, “it’s peaceful, where you get to be more intimate,” he explained. “Unless, of course, you’re with your friends, then you can do random shit and no one can really hear you,” he added, chuckling softly.

Marvin chuckled with Whizzer, “yeah, I can see that,” he said softly, still more focused on the scenery.

Whizzer took this opportunity to admire Marvin. He had never seen the god in natural light like this. He could see why Marvin never went out, his paleness could really blind someone. Of course, Whizzer would never actually say that to Marvin, he just found that part of him adorable. He also adored how nice Marvin looked after putting a little care into his appearance. He found everything about Marvin adoring and attractive.

Marvin looked back to Whizzer, and Whizzer pretended that he hadn’t just been staring by looking out onto the water. “Do you do this kind of stuff often?”

Whizzer turned back to Marvin before shaking his head, “no, not usually. This isn’t as nice by myself, and I haven’t really gotten a chance to be with someone in a while so…” he trailed off, giving a shrug. He felt he had gotten his point across.

Marvin nodded, “when was the last time you’ve been with someone?”

Whizzer sighed and shrugged, “officially dating? Before I became a god,” he admitted quietly. “Then after that it was more… drop in to a guys life, give him some comfort for a week, then leave,” he explained, looking back out to the water.

Marvin hummed softly, “so I’m your first, like… significant guy you’ve had in a while.” He hoped that he wasn’t going to be like everyone else Whizzer had been with. Just a guy who needed some comfort, and who he’d leave after enough time.

Whizzer gave Marvin a nod, “yeah, you are,” he confirmed, hoping the conversation would end right there.

Marvin hummed, his eyes scanning out over the pond. “So I guess we’re both kinda… unsure about this, huh?” he said, chuckling to himself. 

Whizzer furrowed his brow, “how do you mean?”

“Well, I’ve never been in any kind of relationship. You have, only it’s been a while,” Marvin explained.

Whizzer thought for a moment, pausing his rowing. They were in a nice spot, they didn’t need to go anywhere right now. “I mean… I guess. But I’ve been with a lot of people so it’s not like I don’t know how to act in a relationship,” he argued with a shrug.

Marvin frowned a little, “well, I know… I was just… nevermind,” he said quietly, letting out a sigh.

Whizzer immediately frowned. Oh no. It was only the first date and he seemed to be fucking it all up. He shook his head, “nevermind, you’re probably right. Just because I’ve been with other guys doesn’t make me well versed in a proper relationship,” he said, hoping he didn’t come off as sarcastic.

Marvin just gave a shrug, “it’s fine, really. I was just trying to make myself feel better for not knowing what I’m doing is all,” he explained.

Whizzer’s lip was in a hard line, “Marv, it’s okay you don’t know what you’re doing, We all gotta start somewhere. And I’m here to help,” he assured.

Marvin nodded, mostly to himself. He looked towards Whizzer, a thought on his mind. “When I kissed you yesterday… was that… I guess… okay?” he asked.

Whizzer chuckled and nodded, “it was fine. Sure, you aren’t an experienced kisser, but that didn’t that I didn’t enjoy it.”

“No, I mean… should I have done it?”

Whizzer didn’t answer right away. He opened his mouth to answer, but no words came out. He thought for a moment before sighing, “honestly? I’m not sure. It’s not really a good move to kiss someone while their freaking out over something they don’t have an explanation for…” He trailed off, a small frown forming on his lips. “That they still don’t have an explanation for…” he added quietly,

He shook his head, he couldn’t be so negative, he was probably making Marvin feel bad. “But it also just… worked out for the better. I mean, we wouldn’t be here if you hadn’t,” he explained, hopefully lightening the mood a little. He tried to give Marvin a smile, but ended up sighing, “I don’t know… there’s goods and bads here.”

Marvin hummed, his eyes glued to the bottom of the boat. “Right… goods and bads…” he repeated.

Whizzer let out a soft sigh, “if it makes you feel any better. I’m glad you did it.”

Marvin’s eyes finally moved, landing on Whizzer, “yeah?” he asked.

Whizzer nodded, giving the other god a soft smile, “yeah.”

A small smile had formed on Marvin’s lips, visibly relaxing in his seat. “That’s good, That makes me feel a little better,” he admitted quietly.

“Good, I’m glad,” Whizzer said genuinely, looking at the time. A small sigh escaped his lips. “Our rental is nearly expired, I better get us back,” he said, trying not to hide his disappointment. “I should’ve rented this for more than an hour,” he mumbled, scolding himself.

Marvin shrugged, “I thought it was fine. It’s been much better than any other boat that I’ve been on,” he said, a smile on his face.

Whizzer began to row back the way they came, going a little slower than when they got there. He wanted to use up most of the time. “Well, I’m glad I was able to provide a nice time for you.”

Marvin chuckled, “did you ever doubt it?”

“One can never be too sure,” Whizzer joked.

The air fell silent between the two as Whizzer continued to row back to the small docking area. They were both content just enjoying each other’s silence. Soon, Whizzer reached shore, rowing the boat onto land.

Marvin nearly fell forward from the sudden stop. “A little warning would’ve been nice,” he commented, standing up and stepping out.

Whizzer chuckled, “I figured you could’ve handled it,” he teased, getting out himself and dragging the boat further inland. Afterwards, he made his way back to the front of the building to show that they had, indeed, returned and didn’t need to pay for any extra time. Marvin had stood back, letting Whizzer handle the people.

Once that was over with, Whizzer rejoined Marvin, taking the man’s hand. “Did you have a nice time?” he asked.

Marvin nodded, “I did. Thank you for… all of this, I guess,” he said with a small smile.

Whizzer chuckled and nodded, “I should be thanking you for kissing me.”

Marvin’s smile grew as he nodded, “I suppose you’re right,” he said softly. They then stood quietly, neither really wanting to officially end the date. Finally, Marvin broke the silence, “I guess I better get home now, huh?” he said.

Whizzer nodded, “yeah, I should too.”

“Well, I’ll see you later,” Marvin said softly before turning to leave. Whizzer, however, stayed beside him. Marvin raised an eyebrow, “what are you doing?”

“Well, don’t think I’m not gonna walk you home.”


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, let me be the first to say it: Fuck. I haven't updated in so long and I'm so sorry for that!!! Uni life gives me little to no time to actually sit down and write for fun. Thank you to those who have stuck with me! I'd like to say that I'll keep to a schedule, but, honestly, I don't think I'll be able to do so. So, for right now, all I can say is that there will be more updates... at somepoint. Again, thanks for sticking with this! It means a lot to me :^)

Despite the two both being gods, giving them the ability to simply teleport back to Marvin’s front door, they both agreed to walk there instead. It gave them time to wind down and have a casual conversation. Whizzer felt a bit of relief that Marvin was still glad to want to spend time with him. He wasn’t too sure why he ever doubted it, but it put him at ease.

As they approached Marvin’s door, their conversation faded until no words were spoken between the two. They stood in front of Marvin’s door, both clearly not wanting to say goodbye to the other just yet.

Finally, Marvin spoke up, “uh, I guess I should go now, huh?” he asked, chuckling softly.

Whizzer couldn’t help the frown that formed on his face by that statement. Of course, he covered it up immediately with his award winning smile. “Uh, I mean, if you want. You probably have stuff to do anyway so I don’t wanna hold you up or anything. I also have stuff to do so it’d probably be best for me to go now too. Since, y’know, we’re done the date and everything so there’s not much left for us to do together. Unless you had something else in mind, of course. Then maybe we could do something else… only if you have an idea and are okay with that, though. Like, oh, I don’t know, stay for a bit, maybe. Maybe stay over… uh...”

Whizzer closed his mouth as soon as he made the suggestion of spending the night. He had been rambling and his filter had completely stopped working for long enough to say that. He felt his face heat up, although he couldn’t bring himself to say anything else for fear of digging his grave deeper.

Marvin raised an eyebrow before chuckling, “uh, let’s save spending the night for a later date, okay?” he offered.

Whizzer rubbed the back of his neck before nodding, letting out a nervous chuckle. “Oh, right, sorry. I guess I got ahead of myself, is all…” he said, stopping himself while he was ahead.

Marvin hummed softly, which only deepened Whizzer’s blush. “Right, okay. Well, maybe we should call it a night, yeah?”

Whizzer nodded, “yeah… yeah, we should. I, uh, I had fun,” he said, giving Marvin a smile. He could still salvage this.

Marvin smiled back, “I had fun too.”

Whizzer did his best to hide his excitement. If he wasn’t careful, he’d ramble again. “Oh good! That’s good! I’m glad I was a good first date ever,” he said, trying to make a joke out of it.

It seemed to have worked, Marvin chuckled softly, “yeah, you were. And I’m glad I wasn’t that bad as a date.”

“You were amazing,” Whizzer said, his face softening.

That threw Marvin off, making it his turn to blush. He cleared his throat, “oh, well, uh… good… good, yeah. I’m glad,” he mumbled pathetically.

Whizzer chuckled softly, finding this adorable. Who knew that he’d be using the word ‘adorable’ to describe the God of Death. “Okay, well… I’ll see you… probably tomorrow, yeah?”

Marvin nodded, “yeah! I mean… yeah, you can come over tomorrow. Same time as normal, I’ll be here.”

Whizzer smiled at Marvin’s enthusiasm. “We don’t have to make it a date like today. Just… a nice little get together, like how we normally do. I like those,” he explained.

“Sounds good. I like those too.”

 

“All right… we could… oh! We could watch some movies! I remember you saying that you’ve never actually seen a movie and that’s gotta change soon,” Whizzer said, the smile growing on his face the more he thought about it.

Marvin chuckled, “right, because I’m so ‘distant’ from humanity. Can you blame me, though?” he argued.

Whizzer nodded, “I can, actually. All this time and you’ve never even been curious to watch anything?”

“Hey, I never said I wasn’t interested.”

“Then what was stopping you from watching something?”

“I wasn’t interested.”

Whizzer stared at him, “then why the fuck did you get mad at me for saying you weren’t interested?”

“I never got mad at you, I was simply pointing out that I never told you that I wasn’t interested. It being true or not was not part of my statement,” Marvin clarified.

Whizzer stared at him for a moment before huffing, “okay… whatever… I’m bringing a bunch of classic movies over and we’re having a movie marathon,” he stated.

“All right, okay. I’ll pretend to be interested,” Marvin teased.

Whizzer couldn’t help but roll his eyes, “oh how nice of you.”

Marvin laughed softly,”I’m the nicest guy I know.”

“You obviously don’t know many guys.”

Marvin couldn’t help but let out a huff, “okay, whatever. I’ll see you and a bunch of movies tomorrow.”

Whizzer smiled, “you’re damn right you will.”

 

Marvin nodded, grabbing the door handle. “Okay, bye Whiz,” he said quietly.

“Wait.”

Marvin turned to Whizzer, confused, “yeah?”

“What about a goodbye kiss?” Whizzer asked.

Marvin raised an eyebrow, “like… do you want me to give you one or you want to give me one?”

Whizzer shrugged, “either way works.”

Marvin nodded, “all right. You want it. You can give me one then… I guess.”

Whizzer held back his urge to roll his eyes at that very moment. Instead, he complied, leaning forward and kissing Marvin’s cheek.

Marvin had a small smile on his face, “just on the cheek?” he asked.

“If you had given it, it could have been on the lips,” Whizzer said, before turning to leave. “All right. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Marvin nodded, “right… see you,” he said, turning his handle and opening the door.

Whizzer then walked off, fighting the want to glance back. If he looked back, he’d probably want to stay for a little longer, which defeats the purpose of walking away.

Marvin watched Whizzer walk off before heading inside, closing the door behind him. A soft sigh escaped his lips,

“Tomorrow.”


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'm not dead but updates will probably be slow... but they will happen! And no, there will not be that big of a gap like last chapter and this one)

Marvin’s day at work the next day wasn’t that bad. Though, that was probably because the thought of coming home to a movie date with Whizzer was the light of his rather dark day. He’d never admit it out loud, though. Whizzer didn’t need that added to his ego.

Marvin couldn’t be certain, but it felt as though his day today went by fairly quickly because, before he knew it, he was back at home, awaiting Whizzer’s arrival. He should probably do something to pass the time. But what could he do?

His eyes scanned the living room as he attempted to pinpoint an activity. He then realized that the room could use a little tidying up. Whizzer may have been over enough times to know that he wasn’t the most well put together God, but that didn’t mean he had an excuse to be a complete slob.

So now here he was, straightening up anything he deemed out of place, which seemed to be everything. He cleared off the coffee table, fluffed the pillows on the couch. Had he had time, he even would’ve vacuumed and dusted, but that seemed to be going a little too far.

Once the near vicinity was up to, what Marvin estimated to be, Whizzer’s standards, he broadened his scanning, eyes falling on the bookshelf. That bottle of love was still out on full display. Although, it wasn’t really in a place that suggested its great importance- not that Marvin thinks it deserves that, but it at least deserved to be a little more emphasized against the old, dusty books.

Marvin then began the process of reorganizing his bookshelf when he heard the knock on his door. Fuck, he wasn’t done with this yet. Now it was only half organized, which Whizzer would certainly notice if he looked at it for five seconds. He let out a sigh. Well, he couldn’t keep Whizzer waiting.

He did his best to make it look as if he hadn’t just been fiddling around with everything on the shelf before quickly making his way over to the door. “Coming!” he called as another set of knocks was heard.

He turned the handle and pulled the door open, a small smile on his face. “Sorry, I was… busy,” Marvin said, letting Whizzer step inside.

Whizzer gave Marvin a look, his eyebrow raised. “Well, that doesn’t sound at all suspicious. What were you doing? Planning a surprise for me?” he questioned, looking around to see if he could spot anything out of the ordinary. “Or… maybe you were masturbating,” he then added, looking over Marvin to look for anything out of place.

Marvin let out a huff and rolled his eyes. “Neither, actually, thank you. If I planned to surprise you, I’d do a much better job at hiding it,” he stated, heading back into the living room.

Whizzer followed, setting his bag down on the coffee table, his eyes still on Marvin. “And what about the second scenario I gave you?”

Marvin let out a sigh this time. “That one wouldn’t happen. Not when I knew a guest was coming over.”

“So what I’m hearing is that I should pop in unexpectedly a lot more to increase my chances of walking in on you?”

Marvin shook his head, sitting down on the couch. “Shut up. What movies did you bring?” he answered, changing the subject.

Whizzer hummed, reaching in his bag. “That wasn’t a no,” he pointed out as he pulled out a stack of movies.

“No, but it was a ‘shut up’.”

Whizzer chuckled, laying out the movies for Marvin to see. “I think you’ve known me long enough to know that that doesn’t happen. At least, no easily.”

Marvin huffed, sitting up on the couch. His eyes glanced over all the different movies. 

“I wasn’t sure the kind of movies you would like, so I have a range of them from old classics, to bad movies no one’s ever heard of. Rom-com to horror to sci-fi. Anything jump out at you?”

Marvin seemed to be staring at one of the cases. “What the fuck is ‘Thankskilling’?” he asked, looking up at Whizzer.

Whizzer couldn’t help but laugh. “It’s this really shitty movie set during Thanksgiving time and it’s just a turkey going around and killing everyone. It is hilariously bad.”

Marvin furrowed his brow. “How do humans even come up with that.”

Whizzer shrugged. “Beats me, but it’s fucking gold in a shitty way.”

Marvin hummed, looking back down at the movies. His eyes stopped on another one. “Star Wars?”

“That one’s a popular movie among humans. It’s not my favourite, but I can see the appeal. A far away galaxy. Space stuff. It’s cool.”

Another hum left Marvin, turning his attention to yet another movie. “The Cure For Wellness,” he read out loud.

“Oh. That one is kinda fucked up. A dude goes to this… like, resort place to get a guy who works at his company, only to get stuck at the resort and shit goes down. It’s like a horror movie… more a psychological thriller more than anything.”

Marvin was quiet after that explanation, eyes still scanning, and Whizzer still watching the god’s face. “What about Love, Simon?”

Whizzer smiled. “Oh I love that one. About a closeted gay guy in highschool who meets this other closeted gay guy via email and they just bond and shit and it’s cute. I really like it.”

Marvin’s eyes stayed on that movie. “Let’s watch it,” he said, looking up at Whizzer.

Whizzer nodded, rather excitedly. “Yeah, of course. Great pick,” he said, grabbing the movie and heading to the television.

Marvin watched as Whizzer fiddled with his television. He couldn’t be sure when the last time the thing had been turned on. He wasn’t even sure why he had even bothered to keep it, but it seemed to be useful for right now.

Whizzer let out a satisfied hum once the movie started playing. He stood up and walked over to the lightswitch, turning it off for a more movie theatre feel. He then made his way to the couch, sitting a little stiff beside Marvin. He left a little space between them, unsure of how close Marvin was comfortable with him being.

Marvin turned his head to look at Whizzer, having let his arm rest behind Whizzer on the couch. “You’d think being here for so long, you’d be fine to, y’know, sit comfortably on the couch,” he pointed out, teasing slightly.

Whizzer huffed softly. “I am comfortable,” he said softly.

“I think you’d be more comfortable leaning against me.”

Marvin had made quite the statement, but Whizzer knew that it was an accurate one. So, slowly, he relaxed on the couch, leaning against Marvin. A small smile forming on his face. Marvin was right, he was more comfortable.

A soft chuckle escaped Marvin. “Now was that so hard?” he asked.

Whizzer nodded. “Oh, it was so difficult. I’m surprised I even managed to do it. Now shh. This is also gonna be a hard task: no talking during the movie.”

Marvin let out a little hum. “Now, I think I can handle that, can you?”

Whizzer huffed. “ _Yes_. Now shut up.”


End file.
